Unseen Future
by 0ShatteredPenance0
Summary: What happens if Cammie grew up with her dad instead of her mom and doesn't know about their real lives until her dad goes MIA. She later goes to Blackthorne to reunite with her brother! Eventual Zammie! REAL CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Unseen Future**

**Chapter 1**

**Cameron Morgan POV *flash back***

I woke up in my bed at my grandparent's ranch in Nebraska. I could already hear my twin brother Grant outside throwing a football back and forth with my dad.

Grant was popular at our middle school while I was the quiet shy one who trailed after him. Grant, as I said before is my twin. He has brown eyes (like me) and sandy colored brown hair, unlike me. My hair is a dull light brown. My dad says that it's the same beautiful hair my mom had.

Mom.

I never got to meet her. Well, I guess I knew her when I was two, but that doesn't count, does it? My dad doesn't like to talk about her much either. All I know is that she died in a plane crash coming back from a business meeting.

I threw off the covers and smelled the scents of breakfast as Grandma Morgan slaved over the stove.

"Cammie dear? Can you set the table?" she asked me and I nodded. After I set the table I ran outside to get hit in the face by a football.

"Oh my god, Cams, you okay?" I heard Grant running over to me.

"No Grant, I love getting hit in the face by flying pig skin," I said while rubbing my nose. My dad chuckled and came over.

"Here, let me take a look," he said bending down and grimaced. "Uh, Grant go get the first aid."

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, just a bruise-"

"You're nose is DEMENTED Cams! I'm so sorry!" Grant yelled running into the house.

"WHAT! Let me see? I've got school tomorrow and-"

"It's okay Cammie, let's go inside and ice it," he said and picked me up in his arms and walked into the house and laid me on the couch in the living room as Grant ran down the stairs.

"I… found…. It!" he gasped for air. My dad took out the ice pack and practically smashed it onto my nose.

"Ow!" I yelped and grabbed the ice pack from him.

"Sorry, kiddo. If it still feels bad in three hours we'll have to go to the hospital," he told me and went to go help Grandma with breakfast.

"Hey, uh Cam?" Grant asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me now?" he asked sheepishly and I laughed.

"Why would I hate you? Just because you throw sissy passes doesn't mean I should hate you. You're still my Granty," I laughed when he made a face at his nickname that he can't stand.

"Hey! I don't throw sissy passes! I did go to football camp this summer, and since we're going to be in 7th grade I can join the middle school team," he gloated.

"Oh, great, school tomorrow. Thanks for reminding me," I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of that, some of the guys are coming over. We're going to go to the school and T.P the buildings for school tomorrow," he said. It's a tradition at the middle school that you T.P the entire school the night before the first day; something about scaring the incoming 6th graders.

"Cool. I'll join," I said and he nodded. I was known as a tomboy at school because I always hung out with Grant and his friends who were mostly guys. Plus, I'm, well, fashionably inept. He was explaining the plan to me when Grandpa Morgan came into the living room to tell us breakfast was ready.

I scarfed down Grandma Morgan's special homemade waffles and waited for Grant to finish. The phone started to ring and my dad picked it up.

"Yes…. Okay… yes, I'll be right in," he hung up and looked at the four of us at the table. "I'm sorry kids, but my boss is sending me on a trip and I have to leave today," he said guiltily.

"But my football tryouts are tomorrow!" Grant complained and dad patted his back.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it to your first game though, promise," he said and left the dining room to go pack.

I sighed in my chair and looked at Grant. He nodded and we told our grandparents we were going to ride the horses.

We didn't talk on our way to the barn. Here wasn't the place. I walked over to the stables to the two black horses, one with a white mane and the other with a brown mane.

"I'll take Storm, you take Thunder," I told him and mounted on the horse with the white mane. Grant mounted and we trotted out of the barn and we started to gallop our way across the acres of land our grandparents owned.

We stopped along the path and tied the horses to a wooden fence and walked through the trees. We stopped at our favorite place: the Swamp.

The Swamp had a tiny lake with vegetation growing around it. There was a low hanging tree branch that hung over the lake that was sturdy enough for a sumo wrestler to sit on. We both climbed onto the tree and sat on the branch, looking out over the lake. The best part about this place was that we were the only ones who knew about it.

"How long do you think he'll be gone this time?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Don't know. Last time he was gone for two months. I don't know anymore Cams."

We sat in peaceful silence until Grant grinned.

"What?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"So, about tonight. Sam got us some walkie-talkies. The security guard, the guy with the eye patch, is patrolling the school tonight. Were gonna have to do this the hard way," he told me and I just smiled my 'evil grin' as Grant calls it.

"I've got a plan."

After saying bye to our dad, Sam, Freddy, Derek, John, Trevor, and Vince arrived and we walked into the barn so I could tell them my plan. We had 3 dozen rolls of toilet paper and 8 one-way walkie-talkies. Once they all understood what we were going to do, we pulled the bags of toilet paper and set out for the school.

We were all wearing black so we could blend in. I had my favorite black sweat pants and my Black Stallions T-shirt on from basketball camp. My hair was pulled up into a pony-tail and soon we arrived at the school. There was the Main office, the two North Buildings, and the two South Buildings.

We hid behind some bushes in front of the main office as we saw eye patch guy (who I will refer to as patchy from now on) lock the door. He had thinning blond hair and his right eye was a light hazel. He walked with a slight limp and his key hung from his belt and jingled back and forth as he walked.

I signaled to the guys and we split up into pairs: Sam with Derek, Trevor with John, Vince with Freddy, and me with Grant.

"I think we should have code-names," Grant said through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, Princess can be your own special name, Grant," I smirked at him and he gave me a glare.

"Okay, Chameleon can be yours, Cam," I just stared at him.

"What, I was thinking about my old chameleon that died four days after I got him."

"So you're comparing me to a dead reptile?"

"Well, I guess you have a knack for blending in too, Cammie," I heard Trevor say into the walkie-talkie. "I can barely see you from here!" he said from his spot 15 yards away in a bush as Patchy passed by him.

I shrugged and gave the code for the two teams (Sam/Derek and Vince/Freddy) on the North buildings to start . Once they were done, they confirmed that Patchy was no where near so we started on the Main Office.

Grant and I were almost done when we heard footsteps coming around the corner so we jumped back into the bushes. There was a moment of silence, that I must say, was very unnerving. Grant gave me an assuring smile until someone grabbed me around the waist from behind and dragged me out of the bush.

"CAMMIE!" Grant yelled as I tried to struggle my way out of the person's grip. I opened my eyes to see Grant being knocked out and dragged into a van. The person's grip on me tightened and I looked up to see Patchy. He dragged me to a limo that was waiting on the curb in the school parking lot. Patchy shoved me in the back and closed the door and locked all of the other exits. He came over to me with a rag and put it over my mouth.

"Grant..." I whispered and the last thing I saw was the side of the van and the letters in bold said: BLACKTHORNE.

I woke up with my head pounding. I groaned and soon took in my surroundings. There was Patchy, sitting across from me in the limo, smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised as my voice came out raspier than I thought it would.

He smiled and shook his head. "I guess it's time for introductions," he muttered and pulled off his eyepatch. I saw him take out two green contacts to reveal dark blue eyes. He ripped off the blond wig to reveal his messy black hair. He took off his security jacket to a white muscle shirt.

"I... am Joe Solomon. Your dad's best friend and your Godfather." He folded his arms across his chest. I guess my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were bugging out because he laughed. A real laugh.

"What?" I managed to say. "If you were best friends, then how come I've never seen you before? Some Godfather you are!" I spat.

"Cameron, you will not talk to me like that. And i know how you feel. But before we talk about me, I have some things I need to tell you."

"Like why you kidnapped me? Or where it is you're taking me? Because I would really love to know."

"Yes, but first you need to understand. You see, your parents are CIA Operatives, Cameron. Some might refer to them as 'Spies'-"

"My parents? Mr. Solomon, my mom is dead. I've never met her in my life. So how do I know if you're telling the truth?" i asked.

"But your mom isn't dead, Cammie. She was captured years ago by an organization. She has had contact with your dad but she couldn't come in contact with you or your brother," he said.

"Why? That makes no sense!" I felt tears tugging at my eyes. "Why would she ignore us like that for years?" I yelled at him and he didn't even flinch.

"That's all classified, Cammie. Believe me she wished she could see you and Grant. She just didn't want to put you in danger. The life of a spy is never easy," he said sternly and I looked up at him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice cracking randomly.

"Where you can be safe. You will be attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman for the next six years. You have shown skills of an operative, Cameron. I have been observing you all these years. You are a lot like your dad, " he laughed breathlessly.

"What about my dad? My grandparents? Grant? My Home?" Tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

"Your grandparents have been notified. As for Grant... he is safe. Your dad..." he paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Your dad was sent on a last minute mission this morning. He was supposed to call in hours ago once he reached his destination but he hasn't. If he doesn't call-in in two weeks, he would be considered MIA. But your dad is good at what he does. He should be fine," he said looking out the window.

I suddenly felt very cold in the limo with Solomon. I wanted to hide. I wanted Grant to be here to tell me this was all a lie. That mom was dead even though we wish we could've met her. That dad was just at a business meeting. That I wasn't on my way to a spy school.

I woke up again to the sound of the door opening and closing and a rush of cold hair hit my face and (now very swollen) nose wrinkled at the scent of fresh air. I got up groggily and stepped out as I stared in awe at the giant mansion in front of me.

Solomon dropped my luggage in front of me.

"Do I even want to know how you got all of my stuff in that one luggage?" I asked and he grinned.

"No, it would be best if you didn't," he gave me a wink and walked with me up to the front door. We stepped inside and i stared in amazement at the beautifully decorated foyer. It felt like a palace from the Disney movies, and it would be my home for the next six years.

I soon met my two roommates, Rebecca (Bex) Baxter and Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton. I soon learned that Bex was the first girl to attend Gallagher that wasn't from America. Her British accent thick. She had long black hair and a great tan that made me feel pasty when I stood next to her. I found out that she knew all her life about her parents working for the MI6. Which would probably be why she was already so strong that she could kill someone with a hair dryer 87 different ways (which she taught me later on). Liz was a tech geek. She was probably smarter than Einstein already. She had strawberry blond hair and was the shortest out of the three of us. She could be a life sized Geek Squad Barbie. I also learned early on that she was the klutziest person I've ever met.

"Oopsie-Daisies!" she said as she tripped over her own foot while walking to the Grand Hall. Madame Dabney gave us all a tour and once we were seated for the Welcome dinner, she waited for silence.

"Since the Headmistress cannot make it tonight, I would like to welcome you all back from your vacations, and some of you I would like to greet you for the first time into the Gallagher Academy!" she said and the Hall erupted in cheers. We pledged the Gallagher Oath and were soon done with dinner.

We headed back to our suite and I promised myself that I would look around for passageways since it was a really old building and I've been known for finding the passageways in the different houses my dad would rent. We all got into our and talked for a bit until I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door to our suite creaking open. I immediately sat up in bed to meet a pair of brown eyes and arms rap around me.

"Ex-Excuse me?" I asked and the woman pulled away but still held my shoulders.

"Oh, Cameron you're so grown up!" she said and I swear I saw tears.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked and felt her flinch as she held me close.

"I am Rachel Morgan, Headmistress of Gallagher Academy... and you are my daughter."

It took a few weeks to get used to having my mother around. At first I was mad at her because I thought she ignored us for years. She explained as much as Solomon did (which wasn't very much because of information being classified) and said she was forced to stay away or else. I asked her 'or else what?' but I got the same cryptic answers. Soon I gave up and forgave her. We became close and I was getting used to the obscure classes like P&E and Cultures of the World or learning 14 languages fluently.

My codename, Chameleon stuck with me. It always reminded me of Grant though. I wondered what he was doing. If he was back in Nebraska with Grandma and Grandpa Morgan. I asked my mom and she said, "Classified."

Bex, Liz and I were now like sisters along with the other 7th graders (well maybe except Tina Walters...). But, my world came crashing down when my mom called me to her office when Madame Dabney was teaching us how to use our napkins lethally.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked as I saw her leaning against the window in her office.

"Your dad has gone MIA."

*Flash back over*

I thought about those days in 7th grade a lot. I was now in my sophomore year, the last semester of it, anyway. I had dated a civilian named Josh Abrahams the semester before and was soon found out during Cove Ops final. With my Godfather watching my every move. Another big thing was that we got a new roommate: Macey Mchenry. She had long black hair with perfect skin and perfect makeup. She made the rest of the girls jealous. She acted like a snob at first but that was only an act she put up when everyone thought of her as the Senator's daughter and not an actual person.

Life was somewhat normal after the Josh incident, I thought. The four of us were in our suite when there was a knock at our door. When we opened it there was a note: Pack all of your stuff that you will need for the next 5 months. Meet me outside on the helicopter pad at 7PM. -Solomon.

**A.N sorry if that was really long. But that's my first chapter ever on here! And sorry if there were a bunch of mistakes! I would really like reviews! And thank you for reading this even though it was definitely not my best . ~Akira**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

***Cammie's POV*******

"I'm packing for all of us!" Macey said and gave us a look that said 'don't you dare question me'. I rolled my eyes and plopped onto my bed.

"Where do you think we're going?" Bex asked and I shrugged. We all turned to Liz and she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" she opened her computer and started to hack whatever files she somehow knew how to access. Liz still scares me.

Suddenly, I saw one of my old sweaters flying across the room, my T-shirts flying in random directions.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! Do you not own anything that is NOT something that I would find in Gymboree?" she yelled as she stepped out of the closet.

"Mace, come on, I want to pack those clothes-"

"Uh, no you don't. You can borrow my stuff until I take you shopping," she gave me an evil smile and right then I just wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Can you not mention shopping, I'm having a good day so far," I said and picked up my COW homework that I haven't finished.

"Oh, Cammie, it's not that bad," Bex said. "Plus, you look hot when we dress you up! Josh's jaw would drop…." She trailed off when she saw me grimace at the mention of his name. Memories of last semester flooded through my mind. Meeting him for the first time. My first kiss. My first boy friend. My first Ex-boyfriend.

"Oh Cammie I'm so sorry, I'm such a twit!" she said hitting herself on the head. I stifled a laugh at her and her funny British slang.

"Yeah, it's okay Cam, life goes on. Guys aren't worth getting yourself worked up about," says the boy expert.

I forced a smile and looked over towards Liz who was typing a thousand words per minute on her laptop.

Macey finished packing (with eight luggage and four carry-on bags) and the three of us were having a deep conversation about who was hotter: Smith vs. Solomon. Macey decided for us that Solomon had the natural hotness and soon Smith's Brad Pitt look would be replaced next year so it wouldn't matter.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Liz jumped up from her bed and did a little victory dance until she fell face down on her bed. "Bure mlowin pon muh fishin bor buh mole mester!"

"We're going on a mission for the whole semester?" Bex said in shock. "It must be important if were going to be gone that long."

Liz sat up, "Guys, the mission is-"

"Excuse me girls?" my mother walked in and our heads whipped around to face her.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan."

"Hello girls, I need to borrow Liz for awhile. And you girls better hurry up. Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" she winked and walked back out the hall with Liz trailing after her, laptop bag in hand.

"Great, just when she was going to tell us. Not that your mom isn't one of the best spies ever, cause she is…"

"Just really bad timing," Macey finished for her.

"Yeah well, we have five minutes to get down to the helicopter pad. Let's go," I said and we picked up all of the suitcases and ran through the mansion.

We made it to the helicopter with 10 seconds to spare. Mr. Solomon was waiting at the pad with twelve other girls (3 from each grade) waiting for us.

"Where's Liz?" I asked Mr. Solomon.

"She's already headed to our destination. Now if there aren't anymore questions we should get going," he glowered his eyes at me and it took effort for me not to flinch under his gaze. I'm the Chameleon after all. I'm not used to people staring.

All of us piled into the helicopter as we put on blindfolds that Solomon gave us. I sat in between Macey and Bex and soon they fell asleep and all I heard for three hours was the sound of Bex snoring.

I shook them awake once I felt the helicopter lurch forward and begin its decent.

"Ladies, we will be taking a short stop. You will find in the bag in the compartment next to Ms. Harrington your legends, disguises, and comms. You have two hours to meet back here. Good luck," my Godfather eyed me and stepped out of the helicopter.

A senior named Thiel handed out each of our legends.

_Name: Robin Fetcher_

_Appearance: Blond, blue eyes._

_Likes: Puppies, men, flirting, and standing out._

_Dislikes: Carrots, Camping, Sports. _

_Objective: Lose all tails within two hours and meet back at desired destination._

Great. My legend is everything I'm not. I took the blond wig and reluctantly put on the pink tank top with frills at the end, and slipped on a pair of black shorts and navy blue converse. Once I had in my blue contacts I looked over to see Macey with red hair and freckles and Bex with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin Fetcher," I held out my hand.

"Like totally, my name is Daphne Geraldo. And I absolutely LOVE to party!" Bex said in a voice so girly I wasn't sure for a moment that _this _was Bex Baxter who would soccer punch you if you gave her compliments.

"I'm, uh, Tracey Link," Macey said putting a pair of glasses on. Never thought I'd see the day where I was the flirt and Macey was the nerd. I wish I could switch.

We split up into twos. I was paired with Bex and we realized that the makeshift platform was on a vacant cliff with the ocean beside us. We walked a little farther along the cliffs when we saw a souvenir shop that had shirts that said, 'I ***heart* Wells'** on it.

"So we're in Maine," Bex whispered to me. I nodded and we walked around the souvenir shop, heading towards the beach.

"I don't see tails," I said through the comms when out of nowhere, a boy around my age bumped into me. He had dark brown hair that hung just above his piercing green eyes. If I wasn't a spy I would've gotten lost in them, but I was a spy with boy history so I said, "I'm so sorry, didn't see you there!" and gave a flirty giggle since my legend was a flirt.

"No, no, I'm sorry," he said with a smirk and walked away.

I stared after him (no I wasn't staring at his butt) when Bex waved her hand in my face.

"Cammie? Hello? CAM!" she yelled and I snapped my head in her direction.

"I think that's our tail," I grinned and picked off a tracking device off of my shoulder. It was as small as a piece of dust but I noticed it right away.

Bex took it from me and smashed it with the heel of her stilettos and we linked arms, heading in the same direction as the guy.

"Once we spot him, we take him out, okay? You take the right, I go left," I whispered to Bex with my mouth barely moving.

"Oh, Robin, let's go to that snack bar!" she giggled and I took that as a sign as 'green eyed boy spotted at snack bar, let's kick his butt'.

"Okay, Daphne, but then let's go eat our snacks behind that boulder there, I hear that it's so pretty at high tide!" I said that I hope she deciphered as 'yeah, but let's kick his butt where civilians can't see us.'

When we got to the snack bar, I got a water bottle and Bex got a corn dog. We felt a pair of eyes on us the whole time and knew he would follow us.

We got to the end of the beach and we climbed over to the other side of the boulder, we sat down and waited for his next move. I saw him walking with another girl with black hair and blue eyes and the girl laughed in the most annoying voice I've ever heard. I bit back a laugh and saw Bex doing the same.

Our tail sat down with the girl a few yards away on the beach and decided it was my time to be the Chameleon. I told Bex my plan and slowly crept behind the many rocks surrounding the boulder. I kicked off my converse and began to creep through the shadows, blending in with my surroundings.

I saw Bex walk up to our tail, who was now smirking, and started to flirt-yes, Bex actually flirted-and the girl with the annoying laugh glared at her. I mean who wouldn't be jealous of Bex.

Bex said something to the girl and her eyes widened and the girl stomped off while stomping her feet into the sand with every step. Bex looked back at the guy and started to flirt again. The guy's face didn't show any emotion but I could see it in his eyes that he was uncomfortable with whatever Bex was saying. I'd have to ask her later.

I silently crept behind the guy while he was distracted with Bex. I don't think even Bex noticed me as I brought out a Napotine patch and slapped it on his forehead. He got one last glance at me and I threw a smirk back at him. Then he was out cold.

"WHOO!" Bex cried and I laughed.

"Hey, Daphne, what were you saying to him?" I asked her as we linked arms and started to head back up the beach.

"Oh, that's a secret. But, you know, the art of seduction is very tiring," she said wiggling her eyebrows and I grinned. "Except either I'm really bad at it, or he's immune to being led on."

"Oh I could see in his eyes that he was horrified," I laughed and she stared at me.

"Gazing into hot guy's eyes, are ya, Robin," she chuckled when she saw me blush.

"I was NOT staring. You know, we should hurry it up now. We've got two minutes to get back," I said and we ran back to the helicopter.

Macey had a huge bruise on her arm and she gave death glares to anyone who questioned her about what happened. I guess it was just me, Bex, and a girl named Emily who successfully completed the mission because everyone else was silent.

The helicopter lifted off and everyone either started to talk amongst or fall asleep. I was drifting off when I overheard Emily talking to her friend Jessica, (both are juniors).

"Oh. My. God. The guy who was tailing me was sooooo hot!" Emily giggled and I could practically hear Jessica's mouth gaping open, since we had our blindfolds on again.

"Really what was he like?" asked Jessica.

"He had this blond-ish brown hair that was almost a buzz cut but slightly overgrown. And his eyes were the most _gorgeous_ brown I have ever seen!" Emily sighed and I wanted to gag.

"Too bad you probably won't see him again," Jessica muttered and Emily sighed again.

"I know, but the other thing I noticed was he his codename was _Princess_! Isn't that funny but kind of hot at the same time?" my mouth hung open. I could only think about one guy in the world with the codename princess. Grant. My brother who I haven't seen in four years was so close by and I missed him.

I wanted to cry, but that's not really spy-like. So, instead I got out of my spot on the helicopter, using my senses to maneuver around to the far corner where I could hide. Soon I fell asleep too.

(**A.N. I want to thank you all for your support! It means a lot to me when I get good reviews! So please keep reviewing! P.S. I've figured out recently that the only perk to writer's block is that I get to wear sexy sombreros and rock to mariachi music to get my creative juices a flowin' :D Love you all! **

**~Akira)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie POV**

I've lost a lot of things in the past sixteen, almost seventeen, years of my life. Like, my teddy bear that Grant named Fabio The Pedo Bear (**A.N. Thank GAWD I don't own Pedo bear xD) **when I was seven or the blue bracelet that my dad gave me when I was ten. He gave an identical one to Grant except it was green. We made a promise to always wear them but I lost mine during P&E one day during the 8th grade. Then there's the study notes that Liz lent to me (she almost killed me when I told her I lost it), or the shoes Macey made me borrow, but she had five more pairs just like it.

But the most painful loss is the fact that half of my family I might never see again.

I was still curled up in the corner of the helicopter as another thought came into my mind; those piercing green eyes. For some reason they just kept coming back into my thoughts. His smirk whenever he thought he had the upper hand. The way his hair fell over his eyes to make his features stand out. You'd say I was… uh… infatuated. But it's just my spy senses telling me to be on the lookout. Instinct. Yeah.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize the helicopter landed. Someone started to shake me awake.

"Cammie? Come on! Get up!" I swore it was Liz's voice, but she wasn't even on the helicopter. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see Liz smiling ear to ear.

"Liz? Where'd you come from? I mean, what are you doing here?" I asked getting up.

"Well, we're at-er, well you'll find that out later. But I've been here for hours waiting for you guys and doing stuff. Mr. Solomon tried to get you up but you ended up kicking him in his…jelly beans…so they told me to get you up!" she said in one long breath.

I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing. I kicked Solomon in the nuts! Cammie: 1 Solomon 0.

"Oh, and Bex took your stuff to our…room," she said in a confused way. I wonder why.

"Well can we get out of here so I can see why you're acting weird?" I asked and she opened the door.

"After you!"

At first I didn't know what to make of it. The fact that we were standing in the middle of nowhere at a building with an electric fence surrounding it that held prisoners made my life seem that much more crazy. But there we were, creeping up to the side fence and Liz dodging all of the security measures. We rolled through mud and I blended into the foliage as a man with a buzz cut and tomato red cheeks walked by. Liz deactivated the lock on the side door in record time and I followed her as she led me through the building.

I decided not to ask questions about where we were or what we were doing in a prison. Yet. The walls were a dull gray stone that made the whole place give off an eerie aura. I saw through the windows of the doors that we were walking by cells. The rooms had beds with a desk and lamp next to each one and the rooms with a window had bars. No one was walking around the halls, and there were no prisoners inside their cells. Then I saw guys in yellow jumpsuits running outside through one of the barred windows. Basically, it was a typical juvenile hall. Little did I know.

Liz suddenly stopped, unlocked a door, and pulled me in the room with an iron grip. I looked around the room to see four of the same type of beds as the other cells except my sisters were sitting on them with Solomon leaning against a desk.

"Cammie, you're late. You could've blown our cover if Liz didn't get you up," he said. My internal clock told me it was around 4:30 AM. Wait, then why were there prisoners running around at 4 in the morning?

"What is our cover exactly, Mr. Solomon? What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a delinquent center."

"I realize that, but there's more to it, isn't there," I stated more than asked.

Solomon gave me a smile and nodded, "Good, Ms. Morgan. By the way, I will remember to not try and wake you up the next time. You can fail your mission instead. Anyways, we are at an Institution for Exceptional Young Men, but to the outside world, it is a detention center for young delinquents."

I stared at him in shock. "Are you telling me this is a school for boy SPIES?" I asked. WHAT? How could I have not known about this school before? Then it clicked as to why we'd be gone from Gallagher for five months. "We're staying for the semester, right?"

Mr. Solomon nodded, avoiding my previous questions.

"We introduce ourselves tonight at dinner ladies, get yourselves prepared. Don't wander out of this hallway. This is not Gallagher. This is a place I would rather you not stay at, but since I have no choice…" he trailed off talking more to himself than to us.

"Okay, Mr. Solomon. We'll be alert," I promised him more as a goddaughter than a student.

Right when he was about to walk out of our room, he stopped and turned to face me, "Oh and ladies, welcome to Blackthorne." Cammie: 1 Solomon: 1.

I stood frozen in place for a good five minutes until Bex poked me in the side and I fell sideways onto my bed.

"Agh, BEX!" I yelled and she snickered.

"Couldn't help it! You're an easy target!" she gave me a smile and I forced one.

"Hey, what's wrong, Cam?" Liz asked. Macey was on her bed reading her magazine but she looked up at Liz's question. Bex was already at my side, waiting for an answer.

"This is _Blackthorne_," I whispered. They all new my story from that day before 7th grade started. I reminded them of the pale van with the words 'Blackthorne' on the side.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting! Maybe Grant is here," Bex said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe. And those guys from yesterday go here, most likely," Macey talked for the first time.

"Macey, was it just me or did you sound nervous?" Bex asked in mock surprise.

"Oh, be quiet, Bex," Macey threw her pillow at her.

"Yeah, what happened to your arm, Mace?" Liz asked, giving her innocent look that Macey could never refuse.

She sighed and said, "My tail cornered me and we were saying stuff and I attacked him when this huge wave came over us all of a sudden and I forgot to dive under it and I got pulled into the current and hit my arm on some rocks and I started to drown and the guy saved me," she blushed at the last part. Macey just blushed!

"Oh, I can tell by her expression that this mystery boy was hot," Liz said while entering stuff into her Boy to English translator.

"Speaking of hot, that guy that was on our tail will be surprised to see you again Cammie, after knocking him out and all," Bex said and Macey gave me a knowing look and smiled.

"Oh, what was he like?" Liz asked. I explained to them but I wasn't really into it at the moment because my brother could be down that hallway and I was just sitting here talking about boys? A hot spy boy but still.

"I'm going out," I announced after an hour passed.

"No you can't go, Solomon told us to stay in the room before dinner," Liz said with pleading eyes, the look she gets when she's hiding something.

"Liz, is there something you haven't told us?" I asked calmly.

"Uh, well-" she started.

"Yeah, why is it that you came here before the rest of us, besides you being on the R&D Track?" Bex crossed her arms.

Liz paled a bit and said, "I had to come here to update the new security measures before you guys arrived."

"But if this is really a spy school then why couldn't they do it?"

"That's because I hacked into their system yesterday and your mom was alerted, Cam, so they made me come here and update the system with this guy named Jonas who designed their system," she, surprisingly, said with confidence. Almost smug!

The three of us gaped at her for a few seconds in shock. We recollected ourselves and smiled.

"Liz, I've taught you well," Bex wiped away an imaginary tear.

Macey and I laughed and agreed with Bex.

"Let's just say his 'genius' status at this school just went down," Liz grinned again but it slowly faded, "Also, I've noticed that this place is nothing like Gallagher," she eyed us.

"What do you mean?" I asked but Thiel came sliding through our door, making hardly any noise.

"Guys, it's time for dinner. Solomon told us to line up outside in five minutes," she said and slipped out without waiting for a response.

"Okay, I'll do makeup, Bex you do hair," they nodded and we all changed into our Gallagher uniforms. This semester the uniforms were purple plaid skirts so Macey gave me a black long-sleeved shirt with our crest on the back. Bex put my hair in slight curls and let it cascade down my back. I had light makeup thanks to Macey who knew I didn't like to overdo it.

Macey had on a white tank top, Liz had a pink sweater over her T-Shirt, and Bex had a red V-Neck long sleeve like mine. Once they were done we sat silently by the door.

We could hear the voices of boys walking past our door. Saying stuff like 'I'm going to punch someone if we have night drills tonight' or 'we're having pasta, get the puke bags ready.'

Once everything outside was silent, we stepped out of the door and met with the rest of the girls and Solomon at the end of the hall.

"Girls, if you haven't figured out yet, which if you haven't you don't belong here, we are at Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men where you will be staying for the semester. You will be able to observe their different teaching styles because let me warn you now, it is very different from Gallagher. Your new uniforms will be in your rooms when you get back from dinner and instructions to your classes and drills will be given to you tonight," with that we got in a line according to grade (Bex and Macey in front of me and Liz behind) and walked down the spiraling stairs until we reached the second to last floor where there were two large doors.

"Boys, tonight I have an announcement that will give us a chance to form new bonds, expand our ways here at Blackthorne. So, please let's give a warm welcome to these lovely ladies from Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," we heard a man say and Mr. Solomon pushed open the doors to reveal the sixteen of us.

We saw most of the boys had their mouths hanging open saying 'HAWT' and some trying hard not to choke on their pasta. I looked forward and put on a smile. I looked through the crowd of 300 boys but couldn't find Grant or the green-eyed boy. What if they really didn't go here?

We sat at our own separate table in the middle of the room. Since we were taught by Madame Dabney to never eat before announcements were over, we all sat with hands at our sides and looked up at a teacher's table where the man with the tomato cheeks was standing.

"Welcome, ladies, I am Dr. Steve," I heard some boys laugh but ignored it. "We hope you enjoy your stay here. We can all become really excellent friends, right?" that earned some confused head nods from the boys but I stayed silent and still.

Another man who was very built and a baldhead stood up and waved his hand with one wave. "I am Sargent Mason and I will be teaching Cove Ops alongside your teacher Mr. Solomon," he sat down and I heard Jessica whisper something to Emily and she turned with an excited grin on her face.

I followed her gaze and saw a group of five boys walking in together with their yellow jumpsuits on. Dr. Steve looked like he was ready to pop a vessel but forced a smile. "Nice of you o join us gentleman."

There was an older looking Grant. His hair that used to be long was now more of a buzz cut. The last time I saw him he was scrawny and a little chubby since he was either doing football or eating. Now, he was probably the most built guy in the room. He was taller (6'4) and had a cocky grin when he spotted us girls. I guess he didn't notice me because he looked away when he passed by to sit at a table. That's when I noticed the green-eyed boy walking in the back behind three other boys. One had glasses with messy black hair and blue eyes and was a little scrawny compared to Grant, the other one had light brown hair with lazy hazel eyes and looked like he wouldn't notice if someone slapped him across the face and pulled down his pants, and the last one looked like a California surfer dude with spiky blond hair and auburn brown eyes.

Zach looked at me and smirked his signature smirk and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Cammie, there's green-eyed boy, and his best friend is…. whoa," Bex whispered to me and I fake gagged.

"That's my brother, Bex!" I whispered yelled and her eyes went wide.

Dr, Steve told us to enjoy our dinner so we started to eat. I was missing our chef at Gallagher right now. It wasn't terrible but it definitely wasn't good pasta. I could see why some boys brought puke bags. I felt a pair of eyes on me the entire time while I ate.

"There's the guy that saved me," Macey said pointing to the surfer boy sitting next to the boy with glasses.

"Oh, that's Nick, and Jonas sitting next to him," Liz said and we nodded.

"Do you know what the other two guys names are?" I asked Liz and she slurped a long noodle.

"Yeah, the guy with light brown hair is Tyler, and the guy with dark brown is Zach," she said.

"So his name is Zach," I grinned and Macey rolled her eyes.

Once we were done with our food we got up and walked out the doors. Grant, Zach, Jonas, Nick, and Tyler already left before us so I was hoping to surprise Grant when we got into the Library (Macey read their lips and they said they would go to the library). So we followed Liz who knew her way around until we came to a large room that had steel walls and metal chairs with 27 rows of bookshelves and 15 study tables.

There he was, with his friends sitting at one of the tables with Jonas on his computer, Tyler reading a book, and Zach and Nick looking our way. Grant didn't look up because his back was to us with his feet on the table, talking to Zach.

I looked at my friends nervously and they gave me small smiles so I walked up to Zach.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he said with a glint in his Emerald eyes.

"Blackthorne Boy," I said and turned to Grant and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelped and his feet hit the floor. "What was that for, you crazy chick?"

"Grant, you idiot!" I said and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him freeze against me and Zach's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked and I punched him again.

"That's not funny Grant! It's been four years and that's all you say?" I ask on the verge of tears mixed with joy and anger.

"Oh, jeez, are you one of my Ex's or something?" he asked confused.

"What the hell? It's me, Cammie! I haven't changed that much have I?" I gave a breathless laugh and he cocked his head to the side.

"Okay, sure…"

"You're twin sister? You know?" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the other arm and he winced.

"Excuse me, you've probably got the wrong Grant, I don't have a sister," he said and motioned for his friends to get up and follow him.

Is he embarrassed of me or something?

"Grant Morgan! This is NOT funny anymore! Are you embarrassed of me or something?" I yelled at him and he froze.

He turned back to me with anger in his eyes. "Listen, you psycho woman, my name is Grant Newman. My mom died when I was a baby and my dad died in a car accident because he was a drug addict. I was adopted when I was 13 and my adoptive parents never mentioned anything about having a twin sister, only that I might have some distant relatives in Nebraska. I don't know who you are or if you think you mean something to me, because you don't. So don't even talk to me anymore, loser," he said and turned back around.

Tears stung at my eyes and I felt them fall down my cheeks. Zach looked back at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes but his face had a mask on because a normal person wouldn't be able to tell any emotion from it. He turned around and started walking with everyone else.

Once it was just me and my three sisters, I dropped to the floor and cried. My hands were buried in my face as my knees were pulled up to my chest. I felt Bex rub my back and Macey and Liz trying to comfort me with words.

What happened to Grant? Why couldn't he remember me? Why couldn't he remember dad or Grandpa and Grandma Morgan? What happened to my protective older brother?

I'm going to find out.

**(A.N. Haha so there was Chapter 3! Again thank you for the reviews so please continue with that! Hope you guys liked this chapter! And I would like to take a poll! So for future reference would you guys like: **

**A. More Grant and Cammie moments (brother sister moments)**

**B. More Zammie (fluff moments)**

**C. Less Grant and Cammie moments**

**D. Less Zammie moments**

**E. More of both**

**F. Less of both (yes this is actually an option *****rolls eyes*****) **

**So please tell me what you'd like in future chapters!**

**~Akira)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie POV**

After two hours of crying and talking to my best friends in the world (seriously, they were the best) we got up and walked out of the library. It was now around 10PM and apparently, way past curfew.

"Ladies, I do believe it is not wise to be wandering around here at night," a voice came from behind us. How had we not noticed? I turned to see Dr. Steve. Dr. Steve was good.

"I'm sorry, sir, we were just-" Bex started but was cut off.

"No, I don't tolerate excuses. Now you girls go back to your bunks and get a good three hours of sleep. You'll need it…" he put his hands behind his back and turned on his heels. We waited until the faint sound of his buckled shoes couldn't be heard (which has to be pretty far for an operative in training).

"What did he mean by three hours?" Macey asked and we immediately started running silently to our room.

When we got there, our schedules were on our desks with our uniforms placed nicely and folded on our beds. Our uniforms (instead of the usual skirt) were black shorts that went down to mid-thigh and white shirts with the words 'Blackthorne Detention Center' on the back. Macey said something about the white shirts being see-through and the shorts looking like spandex but I ignored it and looked at the other item of clothing. We were given yellow jumpsuits identical to the ones the guys were wearing this morning and at dinner.

"OH MY GOD!" Macey screamed, "We are NOT wearing this!" she picked up the jumpsuit with two fingers and grimaced. "No one could look good in this!"

Liz and I just laughed while Bex looked at her schedule.

"First period War strategies, Second period Weapons use and Espionage, Third period World Languages, Fourth Period Cove Ops, Fifth Fitness and Mixed Martial Arts, and Sixth Study Hall," Bex told us and we already had it memorized.

Once we had our uniforms and luggage unpacked, we got ready for bed. I had on one of my dad's old baggy sweaters and a pair of sweatpants. It felt colder here than it did at Gallagher but I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the lack of a quality heat ventilation system or even the steel walls and half empty rooms. I couldn't quite place why, but an odd feeling swept through my body and caused me to shiver visibly under my covers. So I snuggled closer to my bed and took deep breaths. Soon I was asleep.

"GET UP! INSPECTIONS! GET UP Mr. Newman, or I WILL FAIL YOU!" I heard Sargent Mason walk down the hall. I heard Bex and Macey groan in their bunks and restrained from laughing. Liz shook me.

"Come on, Cam, we have to get up!" I looked up at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Liz what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have no idea what inspections are! I didn't get any notes or time to study! And it's 1AM" she said practically pulling out her hair.

I laughed and patted her back.

"Just get Bex up. And we can clean up the room a bit," I thought of the rooms that I saw only a few hours ago. The boy's rooms. And they were probably spotless for a reason.

Liz got Macey and Bex up (but it involved toxic lipstick, a hair dryer, and wax tape) but we didn't have time to clean up the room because Sargent Mason walked into our room.

"Hope your decent, ladies!" he said and walked into the room, eyeing Macey's Victoria Secret bras all over the floor.

"I don't know if you know this, girls, but here at Blackthorne we like to be precise and agile. I expect you to be alert and ready for anything, which you clearly weren't tonight. Or else you should not be here, girls, do I make myself clear?" he gave us a stern look and we straightened up.

"Yes sir," we said in unison and he nodded.

"Get your suits on and be outside in five minutes."

We heard him giving the same speech to some Gallagher freshman next door while we changed into the yellow jumpsuits.

"You. Can't. Make. Me," Macey crossed her arms.

"Yes. We Can," Bex and I said.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Liz screamed and ran into the bathroom.

"Come here, Macey, Macey, Macey!" Bex whistled to her like a dog.

"!"

The four of us arrived outside with 15 seconds to spare. Macey was tied up when finally got the jumpsuit on her without her screaming (well, that's because she has duct tape covering her mouth) and Bex was carrying her over her shoulder.

We saw the group of sophomore boys on the far left of a huge field when it occurred to me. We don't know where Blackthorne is.

I looked around to see mountains covered with snow and bare trees in the middle of winter surround us. It made sense that a detention center would be in the middle of nowhere. Just like a school for spoiled, rich, all girls prep school would be in a small town next to a freeway.

I saw Grant and looked away. Zach was smirking and Tyler was next to him looking more awake than he did earlier (tired during the day and energetic at night? Is he a vampire or something?).

We were walking towards them when I stopped short and nudged Bex.

"I'm just going to go sit over there until Sgt. Mason gets here, kay?" I told her and didn't wait for an answer. I just couldn't stand being anywhere near Grant while he thought I was some loser with his posse who just happened to have a very cute boy in it.

I walked to the other end of the field where there were trees with low branches hanging. I climbed up onto one of the branches and sat there when I heard rustling above me.

It was Zach.

No just kidding it wasn't him, but Tyler.

"Hey," he said leaning his head against the tree with one leg dangling and one knee bent for balance.

"When did you get up there? I just saw you over there with Grant…" I said and he smiled. Wow he had an amazing smile. Especially with the moonlight…

"Well let's see. Trained Operative. Secret Passageways. Cover of nightfall. Hmm," he stroked and imaginary beard and I had to laugh.

After a moment of silence he said, "I don't think I've done it properly before so, I'm Tyler Grazia," he held out a hand and I took it in mine.

"Cammie Morgan," I said back and he closed his eyes for a split second. His hazel eyes stared up at the crescent moon then back to me.

"So you're the famous Chameleon, eh?" he said releasing my hand.

I shrugged, "I guess."

He just smiled and stared back up at the moon. He looked so innocent sitting on the bare tree branch above me. You would never suspect that he was a spy. Well, the electric fence 15 feet away threw off the innocence.

"Is Mason always this late?" I asked and he let out a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, that's what he does. Wakes you up really early in the morning then makes you wait for at least an hour after the deadline. But, if you're not there by the deadline he will know. Then that means an extra 25miles. Which means missing his Cove Ops class," he explained.

"Is that why you guys were late yesterday?" I asked and I swore I saw him flinch but recovered so quickly I didn't think it actually happened.

"Sort of. Oh hey, he appears," Tyler nods his head into the direction I came earlier to see Sgt. Mason power walking over to my friends and the sophomore class.

"Let's go," I said and jumped out of the tree and he followed behind me.

We reached the line before Mason did. Everyone was standing at attention with their hands behind their backs so we imitated them.

"Listen up! Tonight you do 600 push-ups, run 10miles around the field, then 600 sit-ups and 15 miles and repeat three times and report back here," he dismissed us with a wave of his hand and I dropped to the floor.

It's not like we didn't do intense workouts at Gallagher, but _man!_ This was tiring. And it was 3AM when we finished.

We were all back in line. Liz and Jonas were breathing heavily while Macey was trying not to giggle at whatever Nick was whispering in her ear. Apparently they got close while doing those sit-ups, if you know what I mean.

My eyes went over to Tyler who barely broke a sweat. His gaze met mine and he winked when I motioned my head over to Macey and Nick. Grant and Bex were nowhere to be found, and I was glad for that. Bex said earlier when I was crying that she had some plan for him but I have no idea what she's doing.

Once those two showed up, Bex was giggling and Grant had on a smile that I haven't seen in four years. Mason told us to pair up and search for the hidden cameras and bugs that he hid in the woods so I started to head to Tyler since my friends already paired up with the guys (Bex/Grant, Macey/Nick, Liz/Jonas).

"Ah, Mr. Grazia, please go with Mr. Herian," he pointed Tyler to a guy with pale skin and orange-red hair that looked really greasy. "Ms. Morgan, you can go with Mr. Goode."

I internally groaned and turned to face a smirking Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you look disappointed. But don't worry, I can fix that," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I beat you once, Zach, I can and will do it again," I said and his smirk grew wider.

"We'll see about that," he walked in pace beside me.

We were walking for a few minutes until he stopped me suddenly, checked for bugs or cameras then turned back to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you okay? I mean about what happened last night," he asked with concern in his Emerald eyes.

I looked down from his gaze and shook my head. "Why would you care? I barely know you?"

"Because Grant is my best friend and you said he's your brother. Were you telling the truth?" he asked.

"Why would I lie about something like that? You don't know how it feels to lose your family! For them not to recognize you after years of searching," I yelled at him and noticed he was closer o me than I realized. I took a step back, on the verge of more tears.

"My dad is MIA. I have an idea of how it feels," he said darkly and I looked up at him in astonishment.

"Oh…I'm sorry Zach I didn't mean…my dad's MIA too," I said the last part quietly and he nodded.

We stood staring at each other for two minutes and 17seconds until I snapped out of my daze.

"Let's just find the bugs," I said and he seemed to go back to normal.

"I know where they are already, Gallagher Girl," he said and I stared at him as if asking 'how?'

He pointed to himself "Spy," I rolled my eyes and followed him as we picked up ten bugs along the way back.

We were the second group back, Jonas and Liz were first, so Mason said we could go back to our rooms to sleep for two hours at most. So we did. Except Zach insisted on walking with me.

We walked in silence until we got to my room and we stopped in front of the door.

"See ya 'round, Gallagher Girls," he said and disappeared into the dark halls.

I stood there confused. Zach acted like a cocky jerk, and then sympathetic, then caring, then he goes off being all cryptic?

I shook my head and walked into my room to take a shower and sleep.

Bex and Grant walked into the F&M (fitness and martial arts) gym talking and laughing together. If this was Bex's plan to get back at him for hurting me, it wasn't working. At all.

"Okay, everybody, we'll be sparring today to see how sloppy you all got during your Winter Breaks," the guy (Mr. Mirome or something) said and he put us into pairs.

"Hey, Cammie," Tyler said as he stepped onto my mat and we got into fighting positions.

"Hey, Ty," I said and he gave me his amazing smile. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me but ignored it.

"Go," Mr. Mirome told us and I lunged and tripped him when he sidestepped. He kicked my side and used that moment to get back up. I roundhouse kicked him but he grabbed my leg and pulled me onto the mat with him. He put me in a headlock but I elbowed him in the gut and flipped him so his arm was behind his back. He kicked my back and my grip loosened a bit so he could roll on top of me and pinned me. His grip on me tightened. I couldn't move.

"And Mr. Grazia wins this round," the boys erupted in cheers but Tyler just got off of me and held out a hand. I grabbed it and he smiled a bit before sitting next to me with the others.

"Next we have…Mr. Newman and Ms. Baxter by a special request," there were a lot of 'oohs' and 'ohohohos' but Bex gave them all a smile and whispered in my ear, "And this, my friend, is revenge. Get ready for your brother to be screaming 'Bloody Murder' when I'm through with him. Poor guy doesn't know my strength yet," she smiled devilishly.

"This was your plan the whole time? The flirting and everything?" Bex's grin got wider and nodded. How I love that British maniac of a Best Friend.

Grant said something like, "I'll go easy on you, babe, don't worry," Bex gave a giggle and smiled flirtatiously. I almost felt bad for my brother. Then again he didn't remember me and called me a 'loser' so the hell do I care? Yes, I just cussed mentally.

"Ready, GO!" Mr. Mirome said and Bex jumped at him. He immediately fell under her weight and she put him in a headlock. He rolled on top of her but she wriggled out from beneath him, grabbed his leg, flipped him, and hit his pressure point on his back and he passed out.

She got up and dusted her hands off as the boys just gaped at her. Huh, Grant was supposedly the best fighter and he just lost to 'a girl'. Were Gallagher Girls, get used to it.

"Thank you so much Bex!" I said hugging her when she sat down and she laughed.

Zach got up from his spot in the corner.

"Ty, come help me get him to the nurse, would you," Tyler got up from his seat next to me.

"See ya, Cams," he said ruffling his light brown hair and smiled. Do I have to say it looked hot? But no, we're just friends…Just friends. I don't want another Josh incident. Then again, Tyler was a spy. A sweet, funny, hot, spy. No you don't like him like that, Cammie!

I shook my thoughts away and Macey stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked and she grinned.

"Oh, nothing," she said and whispered something into Nick's ear and they laughed. Weird.

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms to sleep even though there wasn't supposed to be night drills tonight. Curfew was at 10PM but I still had a half hour to search the place.

The place felt more like a military camp than a spy school as I walked down the halls. I slipped into the library when the memory of the night before clouded my thoughts.

I thought about how dad would be so disappointed to see me right now. Not knowing what to do about Grant or anything. I wonder what he would say if he found out Grant didn't even remember him.

Grant was sleeping in the nurse's office, by the way. He had a couple of broken ribs and was still unconscious. I guess Bex just has that affect.

I walked towards the table the guys were sitting at last night and sat in the chair Grant sat in. I sighed and put my feet on the chair beside me when I noticed a tiny circle directly under the table on the steel floor.

I got down on my knees and pushed it down. And then I was falling.

It was a secret passageway that had a series of dark tunnels that I could choose from but instead, stepped into the middle one and came to a door. I pick-locked it and opened the door cautiously.

There I saw a wooden desk with a black office chair, a couch facing the other direction, and a small lamp in a corner. I walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. I searched it for bugs or cameras and didn't find any. I looked for any notes or journals and still nothing.

That's when I heard the faintest sigh. I looked over to the couch and saw Zach sound asleep. His almost black hair was messed up in a good way, his arms were folded across his chest like he fell asleep in here while thinking. I started to walk towards the door.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said. I was stunned that he noticed me in here at all. I'm the Chameleon after all and I didn't make one sound.

"Oh, so why are you allowed here and I'm not?" I asked, cocking my hip to the side.

He sat up slowly and stared at his feet with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Thinking," was all he said.

"Yeah, and that's what I was doing too. Except it seems I do it more often than you," I said and he smirked.

"You are really something, aren't you Gallagher Girl," he said standing up.

"Yeah, I'm a spy," I said pointing to myself as he walked a little bit closer.

He walked up to me so that we were about three inches apart. I couldn't help but look into his amazing green eyes.

"That…Is…" he leaned in so there was half an inch between our lips. I felt his hot breath on my face as he said, "Mine." He leaned in a bit closer and I closed my eyes.

I felt him step back and my eyes shot open. His smirk was so big I wish I could slap it off of his face.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl, since you think so much, I bet most of your thoughts tonight are going to be about me!" he smirked and disappeared once again.

I'm so confused.

A couple of days later, Grant woke up the day after Bex beat him up. He completely ignored me the whole time. Tyler and I became closer and I felt like I've known him for years and it's only been four days. Zach kept appearing and disappearing and when he did talk to me he was either cryptic or had his annoying smirk on. Macey and Nick got…close…like 'I saw them making out in the library yesterday' close. And Liz and Jonas were as competitive as ever.

For some weird reasons, my twin brother thought that Bex beating him up was quote, unquote, _sexy._ PUKE! So he's been trailing after her while she ignores him and occasionally slaps him on the arm.

I was walking down the halls again, looking for passageways when I heard voices.

"If it's dangerous for her at Gallagher, than how is it safe for them both being here?" I heard Sargent Mason say.

"They would never suspect them both to be here. And they need both. Remember what happened last time when they only captured him?" I heard Mr. Solomon.

"I know, Joe, that was my fault. I was outnumbered," Mason said and I strained my ears to hear more through the door but they were whispering now.

When suddenly, "No! You can't tell them yet! They don't even speak to one another. He has no idea who he is," Solomon said.

"Well he has to remember sometime!" Mason said darkly and I almost shivered. Almost.

"The deadline is almost up. Soon things should come back to him. For now they both are to not leave the grounds. Not for Cove Ops or night drills, Dan," Solomon said and Mason sighed.

"Okay, I'll find something to occupy them with so they don't get too suspicious," Mason said and I heard chairs sliding across the floor so I ran.

I ran to the passageway I found the other night and sat on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest. So many questions were going through my mind. I knew it was Grant and me they were talking about, but who was 'they'? I wondered.

"Hey, Cam? Is that you?" I heard Tyler turn around in the desk chair and we stared at each other.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry I didn't know you were, uh, here," I said but he just smiled. The lamp shining in his eyes.

"No, it's cool," Tyler said and sat next to me on the couch.

"So what were you doing down here?" I asked, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Reading stuff," he answered simply and I nodded.

"So, I here your teacher from Gallagher wants Blackthorne to go to Gallagher next Friday for a ball?" he asked and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. I laughed and he smiled.

"Yes, Madame Dabney was my Culture of the Worlds teacher," I told him and he nodded.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me to the dance. Escort you I mean. Or maybe save a dance for me. or-" he rambled on.

"Yes. Yes I will go to the dance with you, Ty," I said looking at his nervous hazel eyes turn back to normal with the usual flecks of gold in them.

"Really? Because that was really lame what I just did…" he said smiling his dazzling smile.

"It's okay, I thought it was sweet," he said and his smile dimmed into a straight line.

"That's what I was going for," he said quietly as our faces were only a couple inches apart and his hand was dangerously close to mine.

"Well you succeeded," I said trying to keep my breath steady as he closed the space between us and I felt his lips on mine.

He deepened it and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.

I felt a rush spark through my body and knew that this was perfect.

We went on like that for four minutes before we broke apart, breathing heavily. His warm breath tickling my face.

"Cammie, I think I'm falling for you," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I think I'm falling for you too," I said and he pulled me into a softer kiss.

The whole time I felt a pair of eyes staring at us.

**A.N. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks again for all of your reviews! So tell me what you thought about this? Any ideas? All comments are accepted :D **

** ~Akira**


	5. Chapter 5

** A.N. So since I'm sick today and have nothing better to do I thought I'd be nice and get another chapter up. But this is mostly just a filler chapter so I hope you like it! And don't worry you Zammie fans :p you'll just have to wait and see…MWAHHA…cough…sniffle…okay on with Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**CAMMIE POV**

I woke up to the bell signaling for us to get into uniform and be down in the cafeteria in ten minutes. Macey was now a pro in getting us all ready with light makeup, hair, and shoes to her approval in less than five minutes. Once we were done we started walking down the hall.

"Hey, Cam, where were you last night? You missed Bex sleep talking about Brad Pitt last night," Macey snickered and I let out a small laugh.

"Well he's hot in Ocean's Eleven!" she said.

"Yeah but the fact that you mumbled 'Grant is hotter than Brad Pitt' made it funny for me," I tried not to grimace at his name so I just smiled.

"So where were you Cam?" Liz asked and I thought about the conversation between Mr. Solomon and Sgt. Mason. Then my mind went to Tyler and I smiled to myself.

"Cam?" Bex asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, oh! I was just-"

"Hey Cam," Tyler said and pecked me on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs!" he smiled and walked off as me and my friends stood in the hallway.

"So that's what you were doing last night," Macey grinned evilly.

"She was doing what?" Liz asked innocently.

"Aw, Cammie's growing up!" Bex said patting me on the shoulder and I blushed.

"It's not like that. He just asked me to the dance on Friday…and I guess we're kind of together now," I said and they squealed.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Let's go to the cafeteria now, we're going to be late!"

"Run!" Macey said and we ran down the spiraling stairs. I was running in front, until I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it," the guy said and turned around.

Grant.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. He mumbled something even I couldn't hear and started walking down the stairs again.

I waited for my friends to catch up before following him down the stairs and into the cafeteria.

**PAGEBREAK**

We all stood in attention at our tables while the teachers walked in and sat down. Once Dr. Steve dismissed us we began to eat our breakfast (or Cancer on a Plate as Bex calls it).

My god father walked up to me while I was eating and said, "Cam, we need you to stay here instead of going to your first class today," I started to ask why but he just walked away.

I looked at my friends for suggestions but they just shrugged. What made it worse was that the whole room ate in silence. Actually, it was mainly just us girls from Gallagher that talked most of the time. That's strange.

I looked over at Tyler's table and saw him and Zach talking to each other very quietly you wouldn't have even noticed them moving their lips. Tyler had on a smug look while Zach looked ready to murder someone with the piece of toast he was crumbling to pieces in his hand. Wonder what that's about.

Tyler saw me staring and winked and I just rolled my eyes and smiled in response. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Bex, Macey, and Liz were all done with their food and went to their classes. I just stayed in my seat.

"You coming, Cam?" Tyler asked when the room was almost empty.

"Nope, I'm supposed to meet Mr. Solomon here." I said and he nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later then, same spot as last night?" he asked and I smirked.

"Hmm, I don't know. What would we be doing, exactly?" I asked bashing my eyelashes.

He stepped up close to me and whispered in my ear, "What? I can't meet my girl friend?"

"Who said I was your girl friend?" I barely got out because my heart was beating so fast with the heat radiating off of him.

"Well, will you be my girl friend, Cameron Morgan?" he asked looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes," I answered before he pressed his lips to mine.

I felt him grab for my hands and my skin tingled at his touch.

"AHEM!" we heard someone yell and jumped back.

"God, Ty, you just can't keep your PDA to yourself?" Grant asked.

"That would be the point of PDA, Grant. And I thought we were alone," Tyler said the last part darkly.

Grant walked from the corner he was standing in and sat in the chair in front of me. "Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"No, Solomon told me to stay here," I said uncomfortable being under his gaze.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go. Bye, Cam!" he waved and ran out the door. I looked back at Grant who was still staring at me and fidgeted with my hands.

"Why aren't you going to class?" I asked even though I knew the answer. This was Sgt. Mason and my God Father's way of keeping us busy? Staring at each other in the cafeteria by ourselves? Their creativity amazes me.

"Mason told me to stay here too. Any idea why?" I asked and I shook my head.

Grant let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, since we have to stay in here together and you're one of my best friend's girl friend, why don't we just start over. Like you're insanity never happened?" he asked.

If Mr. Smith was done with that 'looks can kill' project, then Grant would be dead. Instead I forced a smile and agreed. Hey, I don't want things to be awkward. Maybe this way I can jog his memory or figure out what happened after they took him away in that van…

I started some small talk, like what his favorite football team was (it was still the Packers). Or what kind of music he likes (they don't get to listen to music at Blackthorne). And my favorite: How he got the codename, Princess.

"It just popped into my head one day, I don't really know," I laughed but really I was sad that he couldn't remember that I gave him that nickname.

"Well, I guess it fits. Princess Granty!" I grinned. He winced at the old name I used to call him like he used to.

After talking for an hour about random things he said, "Hey, be careful with Tyler," he said seriously now.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just cause…I feel really protective of you for some reason. I don't want to see you get hurt, you know. Even though he's one of my best buds, I just don't want to see you cry over any guy…Or I will personally beat the living crap outta them." He said rubbing the top of my head, messing up my hair.

"Thanks, that means a lot," I almost let a tear fall. I was finally seeing my over protective brother who I loved after so many years. Yet, he still doesn't remember.

"Are you crying? Oh jeez, and I just told you I don't want to see you cry!" he said rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm not crying," I said wiping the tear away.

He looked like he didn't believe me but soon let it go.

"So…the dance…" he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"What do you think Bex would say if I asked her?" he asked me hopefully.

"Well she thinks you're hotter the Brad Pitt," I said shrugging.

"SHE DOES?" he practically yelled and did a happy dance in his chair.

"Yup! She said it in her sleep," I chuckled as he made this weird laughing noise that made him sound like a dying Santa Clause.

"Just don't tell anyone I said that or she'll kill me. oh and you better ask her as soon as possible or else she'll get all stressed and worried that you don't like her and I will have to deal with that," I told him.

"Okay, thanks Cammie!" he said and Mason burst through the doors.

"Get up, you two are going to evaluate your classmates while their on a Cove Ops assignment," he said and motioned for us to follow him into the room with the only computers in it, which is kind of odd since this was supposed to be a spy school.

We watched as our friends brush passed a coin to each other in a town in Maine. I watched as Zach flirted with almost every girl that passed by and I started to have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook my thoughts away from that Blackthorne boy and watched my sisters brush pass to each other.

Grant and I made our critiques, well it was mostly me, and we were sent to go get dinner.

"Well that was weird. Why make us waste a whole day just for that?" Grant asked as we arrived early at the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure," Lie. I grabbed a tray and sat down and he sat next to me since we were the only ones there.

"I know you know something." He waited for me to answer.

"Truthfully? Just don't call me a psycho once I tell you then," he winced and said he was sorry about that so I continued.

"Well, I overheard Solomon and Mason talking about us last night and they said something about us not being safe. They said we weren't allowed to leave the school for F&M or Cove ops, Weapons, Night Drills, nothing." I explained.

"But, why us? Why are we not safe?" he asked.

"I don't know."

**PAGE BREAK**

I was sneaking through the shadows in the hallway, heading towards the passageway when someone grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth.

I kicked and struggled but my attacks didn't hit anything so eventually I gave up.

"Man, Gallagher Girl, why so jumpy?" my attacker whispered.

Zach.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered yelled, facing him.

"I could ask you the same question, but in the end, we're both here anyways so let's skip that part, shall we?" he said and I realized he was still holding my wrist so I slipped out of his grip.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well you weren't in any classes today so I was just wondering," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine."

We looked at each other in silence until he asked, "Do you love him?"

I looked at him, startled. "Who?"

"Tyler, do you love him?" he asked again.

"I don't know, Zach. And I don't think you should be asking me that. Since when do you care?" I snapped.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't get too attached," he whispered even more quietly than before and disappeared into the shadows.

First Grant, now Zach. Why was everyone so worried about Tyler and me? It was starting to get annoying.

Then again, do I love Tyler?

**PAGE BREAK **

Tyler and me talked and accidently fell asleep on the couch that night so I had to sneak up into my room.

My friends were there angry faces and dagger eyes that pierced through me.

"Wassup, guys?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yo, Cammie," Bex said nonchalantly, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled and I felt the rage.

"I fell asleep in Solomon's office," I said. I mean I did spend some time in his office at Gallagher so I guess it's a good enough excuse.

"Well, you missed Grant ask Bexy here to the dance!" Liz squealed and I smiled.

"That's great!" I said while sitting on my bed.

"Speaking of the dance, I have your dresses, Bex and Liz, and your mom sent a box for you, Cam," she said and I looked at her in surprise. She handed me the box and I opened it up to see a very elegant looking, beautiful, _strapless, _floor length, red dress. Strapless! There was even a strapless bra too!

"I am not wearing this!" I groaned and Macey crossed her arms.

"Oh yes you are!" she said sternly.

I looked at Bex and Liz for help but they crossed their arms too.

"You'd look amazing in that Cammie!" Liz said.

"Plus I've got a perfect pair of shoes for you to wear," Macey said handing me a pair of 4inch heels that had straps that wrapped around my ankles and rhinestones beaded everywhere.

"I can already feel the blisters," I winced and they laughed.

We got the rest of the stuff ready for our one night back at Gallagher in two days then went to the cafeteria where Solomon told me and Grant to stay again.

"This is so annoying! I want to kick Nick's butt in F&M today!" he whined and I laughed.

"Why do you want to kick his butt?" I asked, as we sat waiting in Mr. Solomon's office.

"Cause he's going to ask Macey to the dance today because he dared me to ask her last night. And if he chickens out, which he will, I get to kick his butt!" he fist pumped the air and I laughed harder.

"Nice going by the way, Bex was a very happy person this morning," I winked and he grinned.

Solomon walked in just then and stared at the two of us.

"Grant, can you excuse us? I want to speak to Cammie privately, please," e asked and Grant stepped out of the room.

Mr. Solomon sat in his chair and frowned at me. "Cammie, I have something very important to tell you. Now when I do, don't ask questions, just agree with me." he demanded.

"Okay," I said putting my poker face on even though I was really worried now. What was so important?

"I need for you to stay away from Mr. Grazia."

Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"Just stay. Away. From him. Cammie," he said sternly.

"I don't understand, Joe," he gave me permission to call him that I just never did until now, "You realize he is my boyfriend."

He covered his face with his hands and let out a long breathy sigh.

"I need you to end it with him. And stay away. Listen to me Cammie. Please." He almost begged? Joe Solomon doesn't beg for anything to anyone.

I left his office stunned. I didn't promise him anything. Just got up and slammed the door behind me.

I had to admit now, that I thought I was in love with Tyler. I couldn't deny it. But something about the way my Godfather looked at me, or the warnings that Grant and Zach gave me, made me frightened. Why were they so worried? What was going on?

As I stepped out of the room I was soon engulfed into a giant bear hug.

"Grant?" I asked.

"I remember!"

**A.N. Oh Noez! Grant remembers? What's going on with Tyler? Tell me what you guys think! This was kind of sucky cause I'm still sick but I hope you guys liked it! And I loooove reviews! Again I wanna thank you guys for being so awesome! Love you all!**

**~Akira**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey everybody! I'm actually trying Grant's POV for this chapter! So REVIEW and tell me what you think about it! And this is actually more of the filler chapter so here we are with Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Grant's POV **

_"Grant, help me!" a girl with big brown eyes and light brown hair stared at me. I saw the glint of fear in her eyes and had an urge to give up everything and anything to protect this girl. _

_ I ran to her aid as a masked figure gloomed us. All I could see of the man was the wicked grin come across his face. Suddenly, I felt myself falling to the floor and the girl beside me screaming, but it was like my world was on mute. I could only hear the sound of my heart beating rapidly in my chest. _

_ The man grabbed the girl as she struggled in his grip and, using my lip reading skills, I could tell she was yelling at me for help and simply screaming my name. _

_ The man was pulling her away and I felt my heart beating faster. My stomach was doing flips. Why didn't I see this coming? I should have been more careful. _

_ "I'm sorry," I whispered as I fell into darkness. I saw a small fragment of light streaming into my line of view as I slowly stood on my feet. I looked around to see black flames surrounding me. I felt dizzy and fatigued as I fell to the ground again. Pain surged through my body, paralyzing me to the floor and crying out in pain. The heat from the flames engulfed me._

_ I saw what looked like an angel with flowing black hair and caramel colored eyes walk towards me and hold out a hand. She tried to tell me something but everything was still on mute and I saw her lips say, "Grant, I'm here," before I fell back to unconsciousness._

I woke up in my bunk and sighed with relief. It was just a nightmare. I looked at the clock on my desk, the only electronic we were allowed to have in our rooms, and it read 3:45 A.M. I was sent to bed after night drills just 45minutes before.

_45 minutes of sleep today, not to bad, _I thought to myself and ran a hand through my hair to mess it up. I looked at my roommates, Zach Goode, Jonas Anderson, and Nick Carino. They looked dead as they slept in their own cots.

If I were to try and wander around the school right now, Dr. Sanders would beat up tomorrow in F&M. So that was out of the question. If I went back to sleep I would have another nightmare, and this was the third night in a row that I've had that nightmare. I sighed and lied back onto my bed, head propped up with my elbow, and traced patterns on the wall.

All of our cots were on each side of the room. I had the cot that was against the wall with the barred window, so I could see the moonlight streaming into the dark room.

I thought about my adopted parents. They were spies, of course. I didn't know them very well since after my dad died and I was adopted, I was sent straight to Blackthorne.

They told me that I might have distant relatives in Nebraska, but now that I was in the world of assassins and spies, I would never be able to visit them. I honestly couldn't remember anything from my childhood besides being beaten and abused my father. I didn't have any siblings when I was growing up, not even siblings from my adoptive parents. I kept my last name, Newman. The name Jones made me feel like I needed a whip and drive a jeep with a sexy brunette to save the Last Arch or something. Grant Jones. Okay maybe I should have changed my last name, but that's not the point.

I got up from my bed and opened the door a crack so I could see out into the dark gloomy hallway. There were men guarding each exit in this building. Some of the guys say it's to keep up with our cover, some say it's to keep us from escaping, and others say it's to keep the outside world away and unaware of what we do here at Blackthorne.

We were treated like trash. Every night in the early hours of the morning we have Night Drills, sending many kids to the infirmary on a daily basis. Our classes taught us how to kill people swiftly, cautiously, and how to get away unnoticed. We always had to stand at attention; otherwise you'd get punished. Trust me, you don't want to know what the punishment policies are. We wake up every morning at 5AM with at most two hours of sleep. Surprise Inspections can be any time during the day, hence the word surprise.

My cover at this school was the big muscle guy who likes to joke around and count his fingers to say the alphabet. That's right, I play the dumb-jock at this school. You might be wondering why? We're taught to trust no one. Not even your best friends, my brothers, am I allowed to trust completely. Plus, it could give me the advantage of surprise.

I drifted off into my thoughts that I didn't realize it was all ready around 5AM and my friends were waking up.

"Yo, Grant!" Nick said and threw his pillow at me. "Get that weird look off you're face. It's creeping me out!" he said groggily and got up slowly to take a shower.

I nodded my head and sighed, throwing my covers off of me and made my bed. I heard Jonas getting up and slap Zach.

Zach Goode is not a morning person. At all.

"OW OW OW OW! GRAAAAAANT!" Jonas screamed when I was in our closet getting clothes. I ran out with a toothbrush in my mouth and saw a half sleeping-half crazed looking Zach sitting on Jonas with his arm twisted behind him. Zach's eyes had purple bags under them and his hair fell into his face as he looked down with a creepy smile. It reminded me of something but I couldn't remember where.

"Zach, come on man! Picking on the nerds," I teased Jonas and pulled Zach away and he fell to the floor snoring.

Jonas got up and brushed himself off. "That's the last time I try to wake up that crazy animal!" he said and pushed his glasses up.

"Aw, he didn't mean it, Jo. Zach is just…"

"Zach is Goooode!" Zach said from his spot face down on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and screamed, "OMG Sargent Mason!" and Zach jumped up and stood with his hands behind is back.

Jonas laughed and I high-fived Nick who just walked in.

"I hate you all.." Zach said dully when Tyler walked in.

"Hey, guys," he said with a two finger wave and a big smile.

"Hey, Ty," we all mumbled as we were changing and cleaning the room.

"No inspection this morning, Mason told me to tell everybody that we're going off campus today for a test or something," he said and leaned against the door.

"What? We never leave campus during the semester!" Jonas whined and Tyler shrugged.

"Well we are, so get ready," he said. I have a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Boys, I don't want to see anyone breathing! Straighten up! Are you slacking, Mr. Charleston? I want these lines to be perfectly straight, not a limb out of place, besides Mr. Valdez," Dr. Sanders said as he walked up and down the cafeteria tables where we all stood, silent, waiting to be dismissed. This happened every morning. Stressful, right?

"Now I want seventh grade through freshman years to clean up every inch of this school. We will be painting the halls a white color, also, to make our guests stay more comfortable. The rest of you, go meet your Cove Ops teacher," he said and dismissed us to eat and get ready.

Who were our guests? Why did we have to make our school look nice for them?

We got up from our seats and walked outside onto the field that was surrounded by an electric fence.

"Boys, put these blindfolds on, we're going for a ride," Mason said and we got into a pale van and rode past the fence, past the place only me and Zach called home.

**PAGEBREAK**

GIRLS? Zachary Goode lost to a GIRL? I almost got compromised too, but was even more shocking was to see an unconscious Zach lying on the beach with some sort of patch on his head.

I picked him up, like Mason threatened me to do, over comms and dragged him back to the van.

When I arrived back, Nick was all wet and Tyler was asleep and Jonas was back at Blackthorne doing something techy since he was called in after breakfast this morning.

It wasn't as long of a drive to get back to Blackthorne, but when we did, we went straight outside in our jumpsuits and ran.

Since Zach got compromised we had to run extra miles. Tyler was the only one from his roommates that ran with us. We stopped to drink water when we noticed that no one else was running with us anymore.

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Tyler said and pulled a branch and it opened a stonewall on the mountain.

"Whoa! Where does it lead to?" Jonas asked. For some reason Mason made him run with us on our punishment run also.

Zach stared at it. "The tunnels…They used to use it during the Cold War," he said and I walked in slowly and cautiously.

"Want to check it out?" I asked and Jonas' eyes widened and Nick grinned.

"No, we can't actually," Tyler said and closed the door. "Cause then we're going to miss whoever is coming tonight."

"Oh yeah, have you guys seen the school? It seems much more perky and happy in the inside. And the whole South Hallway is closed off…" Jonas trailed off and he got a look on his face as if he just realized something.

There were girls everywhere! Okay, only sixteen, and they were sitting at one table in the middle with the eight grade boys practically drooling. Me being the dumb-jock, I put on a cocky grin and strutted into the cafeteria with the guys behind me. I know I'm probably going to be killed by Dr. Sanders for being late but…whatever.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Listen, you psycho woman, my name is Grant Newman. My mom died when I was a baby and my dad died in a car accident because he was a drug addict. I was adopted when I was 13 and my adoptive parents never mentioned anything about having a twin sister, only that I might have some distant relatives in Nebraska. I don't know who you are or if you think you mean something to me, because you don't. So don't even talk to me anymore, loser," I said. I was even surprised myself. Something about the girl seemed familiar but I took my cover to a whole new level.

I hated seeing the tears in her eyes but I ignored it and turned around and almost gasped, almost. I saw the three girls, but I only noticed the one with the black hair and familiar caramel eyes. I just walked past her and she glared at me.

I walked with my friends back to our room and fell asleep. Seconds later I was being woken up.

"GET UP MR. NEWMAN OR I WILL FAIL YOU!" I heard and jumped out of my bed to see my brothers standing at attention. Mason left and we got into our jumpsuits.

"Why in the world are we calling Dr. Sanders _Steve? _" Nick asked as we waited outside. It was the usual, get up, get there on time, and wait for an hour.

"Because the girls are here, duh! Even Grant knows that, right Grant?" Jonas asked and I shrugged.

I wasn't paying attention to them, just spacing out when Zach waved a hand in front of me.

"Why'd you yell at Cammie?" he asked.

"Because she was crazy," Lie. I yelled at her and walked away because she was creepily familiar. I swear I've never met her before but something about her and her beautiful friend with the caramel eyes, looked so familiar. But I couldn't remember.

"What do you know about her?" Zach asked,

"Why do you need to know, Zach? She's the girl that beat you earlier, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, she's the one," he said staring at the girls who were now walking over to the rest of the sophomore class.

I stifled a laugh as I saw the British Bombshell (the crazy girl's friend, since I don't know her name) with an unconscious Macey McHenry over her shoulder. Somehow she made these ugly uniforms look hot.

Cammie whispered something to British Bombshell and walk away. I saw Tyler and Zach both staring at her and Tyler whispered something and disappear into the trees surrounding us. I swear that guy is like a ghost.

"Hello Grant!" British Bombshell said as Nick took Macey out of her arms and rip off the tape from her mouth, which earned him a kick in the nuts. Haha! Serves him right!

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," I told her and she smiled brightly.

"Bex Baxter," she said holding out a hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said and she laughed lightly. It was like music.

Mason soon arrived and we all started to do some exercises. Bex and I talked the whole time, her British accent thick.

After the Night Drills everyone was walking to the rooms.

"Wow, tonight was pretty easy," Nick said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, isn't that strange…" Zach said darkly and I looked over at him. Just before he looked okay with his smirk but now all of the expression from his face was gone.

"You okay, man?" I asked him and he stopped so we all stopped and turned around.

"No…I need some time to think," he said with a hand on his forehead and walked off.

**PAGEBREAK**

Bex laughed at my joke about 'The Guy who went to Malta' and I grinned. She had the prettiest laugh.

We walked into F&M and watched as Cammie and Tyler started to spar. I've been avoiding Cammie lately. I had the nightmare again and immediately recognized the girl as Cammie. So I avoided her at all costs. I had no idea about what it meant and I was constantly racking my brain to figure it out. Nothing.

Tyler pinned Cammie eventually and I heard Mr. Mirome call up Bex and me next. Wait, I don't want to hurt my British Bombshell!

She walked onto the mat, grinning.

"I'll go easy on you, babe," I winked and she giggled.

"Ready, GO!" I heard and I was unconscious.

**PAGEBREAK**

"What the hell happened?" I demanded at Zach and he had an equally angry look on his face.

"You were beaten by Bex, get over it," he said. "Just a couple broken ribs, walk it off."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the cafeteria.

It was three days after the incident and Bex was giving me the cold shoulder. It was so HOT!

Zach slapped me, "Stop thinking about how hot she is!" he snapped at me and I grinned.

"What, you and Cammie not hitting it off?" I asked, obviously the guy liked her. He had Jonas hack her profile from Gallagher, to no avail, and the CIA. But he seemed so furious this morning.

"I don't like her. Besides, Tyler is going out with her now," he practically growled and I stifled a laugh.

"Hey," Tyler said with his two-fingered wave in our direction.

Zach stiffened and whispered something to Tyler. Tyler just grinned mischievously.

All I could really hear while I played with the eggs on my plate were, "This was supposed to be my job," from Zach and Tyler say something like, "Not anymore!" and then Tyler whispered something so soft I couldn't even lip read it, but it must have been bad because Zach looked like he was ready to have a stroke. Either that or he was just really touchy-feely with his toast.

"Mr. Newman," Sgt. Mason walked up to me. "Stay here after breakfast, I need to talk to you. Don't go to your first class," he said then walked away without another word.

I watched as my friends go so I hid in one of the farther corners that you couldn't see because of the bad lighting down here.

I heard kissing sounds and strained my eyes to see better.

Cammie and Tyler were making out. Well that's disturbing!

"AHEM!" I practically yelled and they jumped and Cammie blushed while Tyler had a look of…confusion? There are two people that never get confused: Zach Goode and Tyler Grazia. They just don't.

"God, Ty, you just can't keep your PDA to yourself?" I asked with a snicker.

"That would be the point of PDA, Grant, And I thought we were alone," he said angrily and my smile got wider.

I walked back over to the tables and sat down across from Cammie. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"No, Solomon told me to stay here," she said with a slight blush.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go. Bye Cam!" Tyler said and ran off. He just completely ignored my presence! Psh…I don't care.

"Why aren't you going to class?" she asked. I didn't actually know why Mason wanted to talk to me in the first place so I shrugged and told her he wanted to talk.

She had this uncomfortable look on her face the entire time we talked so I said, "Look, since we have to stay in here together and you're one of my best friend's girl friend, why don't we just start over. Like you're insanity never happened?"

She had an annoyed glint in her eye but I ignored it and we started to talk more. She teased me about my codename, how she found out about it, I don't know. The way she looked when I told her about how I got that codename sent shivers through me. She looked on the verge of breaking down but recovered just as quickly as it came.

I asked her about some advice on Bex, thinking it might be a good idea to ask her to the dance that we weren't supposed to know about until Thursday but Jonas told us about. We were going to be going to Gallagher Academy for some ball.

I started to really like Cammie. Not in that way, but in more of a sister way. Creepy because she just told me that we were twins! But, she must've been high when she was saying that because we definitely aren't related. I even warned her about Tyler because what he said earlier still sounded suspicious in my mind.

"Get up, you two are going to evaluate your classmates while their on a Cove Ops assignment," Mason said and we stood up. We only had one computer room because we weren't allowed to communicate at all with the outside world. But ever since the Gallagher Girls came, Dr. Sanders and Sargent Mason haven't been as strict. Night Drills weren't every night anymore, which was odd. Even our classes were easier than before.

"Well that was weird. Why make us waste a whole day just for that?" I asked Cammie as she pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail.

She denied knowing anything, which I know wasn't true. Cammie was THE Chameleon. She was a legend and I doubt that she knows nothing.

"I know you know something," I told her and gave her a minute to think before she answered.

"Truthfully? Just don't call me a psycho once I tell you then," she said and I winced. I now felt really bad for that. I was being a jerk! Cammie was a really sweet, and pretty girl and she didn't deserve the crap I gave her, so I apologized.

"Well, I overheard Solomon and Mason talking about us last night and they said something about us not being safe. They said we weren't allowed to leave the school for F&M or Cove ops, Weapons, Night Drills, nothing." She said and I was stunned.

"But why us? Why are we not safe?" I managed to ask.

"I don't know."

**PAGEBREAK**

After dinner, the four of us sat on our beds in our room, we had some time to kill so Jonas, who was allowed to have one now, was typing away on his computer and Nick, Zach and I talked.

"I want to ask Macey to the dance," Nick said and I laughed.

"You'll chicken out!" I said and he punched me and I pretended to wince.

Zach just sat there staring at the ceiling.

"You okay, man?" I asked and he just blinked. "Whatever."

After a moment of silence Nick said, "I bet you couldn't ask Bex out!" he said.

"I actually could! And I could do it before you ask out Macey!" I told him and there was another silence.

"I dare you to ask her out right now! If you don't and I don't ask Macey by tomorrow afternoon, then you get to beat me up in F&M and I owe you $10 and vice versa," he said and I grinned.

"You're on!" I said leaping out of bed and fixing my hair and stepping out of the room.

Nick and Zach trailed close behind and I knocked on the door to the girls' room.

Bex opened the door and she was in her pajamas….I won't even say it.

I gaped at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Bex, will you go the dance with me? I WILL WEAR A TUX!" I said and she laughed and kissed my cheek. I made a weird laughing noise that Cammie calls the Dying Santa and shut my mouth.

"Yes!" she said and slammed the door in my face. We heard really loud squeals from inside the room and I gave a grin and turned to Nick.

"Suck it!" I told him and his mouth dropped to the floor as I skipped back to our room.

**PAGEBREAK**

Cammie and I had to stay from our classes again, except we were waiting in Mr. Solomon's office. He had an office here? He didn't even teach here officially!

"Grant, could you excuse us? I want to speak to Cammie privately, please," Solomon said and I got out of my chair and stood in the hallway leaning against the wall.

I thought about Cammie and Bex and how they were so closely related to the girls in my dream. I suddenly had an image of Cammie getting hurt and pain flashed through my body at the sight. A I felt longing to come to her rescue but I couldn't.

An image of Cammie being pulled away by a different man appeared in my head. I groaned and put my hands over my face, my head throbbing.

"_You'll always be my Granty!" a younger girl smiled up at me with a bandage on her nose. _

I slid down the wall, gripping my head as pain rushed throughout my body.

_"Promise me you'll always stay with your sister," a man said to me, gripping my shoulders, his eyes caring. _

"Dad…" I mumbled and I felt like a wave just hit me.

Cammie was my little sister, my other half. My dad was the caring guy I always looked up too, not an alcoholic. All the memories from my childhood came back to me. I tried to stand up but I felt to dizzy and weak. Me, Grant _Morgan, _weak!

I felt hot tears burn down my cheeks. I barely ever cried but the pain and the memories were too much.

I heard the office door slam and saw Cammie through my tears. She was the same little girl that I remembered, her nose was demented the last time I saw it though. Her usual smile was a frown and I ran up to her and held her as close as possible.

My little sister that cried when there was a thunderstorm and she came to sleep in my bed when we were little, the one that could beat up any guy that glanced her way just as bad as I could, the one I used to share all of my secrets with, was here with me this whole time and I didn't know until now.

"Grant?" she asked and I almost broke down at her concerned tone that I last heard when I was in the hospital for a broken leg from football in the 5th grade.

I mustered up my voice, careful so it wouldn't crack.

"I remember!"

**A.N. So what'd you think of Grant's POV? Sorry to those of you who thought this was a continuation! :p I loooove reviews and would looove it if you reviewed! And just so you know, i stayed up until 1AM finishing this! So, sorry if there were mistakes! Thanks!**

**~Akira**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey people! Here is Chapter 7! R&R Please! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get something up. So here it tis… :D**

**Chapter 7 **

**Cammie POV**

___I left his office stunned. I didn't promise him anything. Just got up and slammed the door behind me. _

_I had to admit now, that I thought I was in love with Tyler. I couldn't deny it. But something about the way my Godfather looked at me, or the warnings that Grant and Zach gave me, made me frightened. Why were they so worried? What was going on? _

_As I stepped out of the room I was soon engulfed into a giant bear hug. _

"_Grant?" I asked._

"_I remember!" _

**PAGEBREAK**

I pulled away from Grant but he still held me by the shoulders. I noticed his eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking as he used me for support.

"Grant… What do you remember?" I asked taking his arms and sitting him down on the floor of the hallway. At this point I really didn't care who could hear or who might be watching.

"I remember that you owe me fifty bucks!" He tried to laugh but he ended up crying out in pain and holding his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Cammie, I remember everything. There's something you should know about. We're in danger from-"

"CODEBLACK CODEBLACK!" sirens started wailing and I pulled Grant up with me, not wanting to lose him again. The small dim lamps in the hallway went out and it was as if an earthquake was shaking the whole building.

"HURRY!" I heard Grant yell in the darkness and I followed him blindly through the building. Not once did I hear any of the other students.

"Where is everyone?" I called to Grant who was cutting off the circulation on my wrist.

He didn't answer right away, just kept running.

"Probably in the Cafeteria," he said after awhile.

"Where are we going?" I asked until we heard footsteps behind us and we both froze, trying not to breathe too heavily.

"Grant, Cameron!" I recognized the voice of Dr. Steve.

"Yes, sir!" Grant said and Dr. Steve held up a small lantern in his hand.

I took in my surroundings. We were in some sort of garage with vans lined up on one side and other supplies and auto parts on the other.

"You two need to come with me. You're no longer safe here," He said calmly and grabbed us both by the arms and opened the back of one of the vans. I got in and Grant trailed after me as Dr. Steve got into the driver's seat and sped off into the plain, blank wall.

"OHMIGAWD WERE GONNA DIE!" Grant screamed as Dr. Steve ran into the wall where a tunnel opened up and the van veered off through a tunnel.

"Shh! Grant were not gonna die!" I said smacking his arm.

"Dr. Sanders, what's going on?" Grant asked and we both stared at each other.

Dr. Steve glanced at us through the rearview mirror and frowned.

"There were intruders in the building, and we needed to get you both away as soon as possible," he stated calmly and the dark tunnel opened up onto an abandoned rode somewhere in the desert.

"Who's after us?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"A terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan. We don't know what they want from you but all we know is that if they capture you, you have no chance at staying alive. These people are dangerous." He said and I noticed how serious he was. This past week and a half the only word he would say was 'excellent' and his ruddy cheeks made it so you could never take him seriously. Sitting in the car with my short-term memory brother, a terrorist group chasing us, and a guy who probably isn't actually a Doctor, really does suck the fun out of your day.

Another Blackthorne van started to trail us five minutes later and I got a good glimpse of whoever was driving.

"Wait! That's Solomon!" I told Dr. Steve but he didn't even look away from the rode as he swerved to the right, losing Mr. Solomon on a freeway as we drove over a bridge.

"What did you do that for?" I asked but he didn't answer.

Grant looked at me with a look that said 'later' and I sat beside him in the back. The backseats were pulled down so we had to sit against the side and try not to go flying through the window every time Dr. Steve would jerk the car forward.

"Do you smell that?" Grant asked me. We were laying side by side, my head on his shoulder.

"Smell what?" I sniffed the air. My eyes felt heavy with sleep and I struggled to keep them open.

Grant yawned, "Oh, it's probably nothing…" he trailed off and started to snore.

I got one last glance at Dr. Steve behind the wheel before I drifted off into sleep.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Get up you two!" I heard the van door sliding open and my eyes snapped open.

"Head rush…" Grant muttered and I laughed to myself.

"Hurry it up," Dr. Steve called out again and I jumped out of the van to face a farmhouse.

I stared up at the house. It was a pretty blue color with a white porch and a garden of flowers bordering the walls. I circled around and took in the huge ranch we were at. I could make out a small barn about half a mile away. Point is, it reminded me way too much of Nebraska.

"Where are we?" Grant asked and I shrugged.

"Reminds me of Grandpa Morgan's Ranch, don't ya think?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I would kill for Grandma's waffles right now," he said as if a terrorist organization wasn't after us. As if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Alabama…How did we get from Maine to Alabama in such a short drive?" I asked Dr. Steve as we sat in the living room of the farmhouse, or should I say 'safe house'.

"You realize you were asleep for 14hours," Dr. Steve said and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh…" Grant said and he just nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

I looked out the window. Dark gray clouds engulfed the sky as it started to hail outside.

"How long do we have to stay here? I want to talk to Solomon or my Mother," I told him and he shook his head.

"Nope, no contacting anyone. Especially when I had to get rid of so many tails on our drive down here," Dr. Steve stood up. "Besides, there is one tail that I couldn't manage to get rid of."

I stared at him confused until I heard someone walk up behind the couch Grant and me were sitting on.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

**PAGEBREAK**

"Zach? Why are you here?" I asked standing up. The boy I barely knew, but managed to annoy the heck out of me was here when my best friends, not to mention _boyfriend _aren't able to be here. Why Zach?

"Just couldn't get away from me, could you."

"You're the one who followed us."

"I'm hungry."

"Shut up Grant!" we said in unison.

I turned back to Zach who was stepping closer, shoving his hands in his pockets like he always did when he wanted to avoid something. But his damn smirk was plastered on his face and I couldn't look away.

Dr. Steve got up and started to leave the room.

"I'm going to get out of here. The sexual tension is killing me," he said rolling his eyes. "Keep an eye on them, Goode," he said darkly to Zach and walked upstairs to his room.

"Are you going to explain to me why you're here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nope. " he said and sat down onto the couch with Grant.

"Can you cook us something, Zach? Cammie can't cook for her life!" he whined and I shot him a look.

Zach laughed, "Really? She can't?" he said with a smirk.

"No she can't, and she can admit it," I said angrily and sat in a chair across from them.

"Hey, Cam, what's mom like?" Grant asked quietly and both guys stared at me.

I thought for a moment, debating whether I should tell him with Zach here or not.

"She's the Headmistress of Gallagher for one thing. That's how I met her," I sighed and looked down at my hands. "She's exactly as how dad described her," I whispered but since they're both highly trained spy boys, they could hear me.

Grant looked away from me and stared out the window where snow was starting to fall outside. Zach held his gaze on me; his green-emerald eyes so intense as they pierced through me.

I just couldn't take it anymore. My mind overwhelmed with thoughts of Grant finally remembering who I was, an organization after us, and just mentioning our parents made me want to be the Chameleon I was and hide. So that's what I did.

I ran out of the farmhouse with my shin-high red boots and a light blue jacket. I didn't care how cold it was outside as the snow began to fall harder, already dampening my light jacket. My hair flew in my face as I ran to the barn, my cold tears making me shiver.

I pulled open the doors to the barn and shut it behind me. the horses neighed at my presence and I pulled my knees to my chest as I sat down on the pile of hay next to the stables. I cried silently, listening to the wind howling outside and the cold barn creaked.

I heard the barn doors open and close but didn't bother to look up. I already knew who it was.

Zach sat down beside me and I scooted farther away from him.

"Gallagher Girl, what's the matter?" he asked softly and I looked up at him with watery eyes. If Macey were here, she'd kill me for ruining her makeup.

"Just leave me alone," I said turning my back to him and pulling my knees to my chest again.

"It hurts to think about him, too," Zach said so quietly I almost didn't hear him over the sounds of the wind outside.

I turned slowly to look at his deep green eyes.

"My dad. I know how you feel," he shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again I could see the hurt in them. That's when I remembered what he told me about his dad being MIA also.

"Zach I…I'm sorry for being rude to you and ignoring you these past few days…" I said which was true. I had been ignoring him ever since me and Tyler became a thing. In fact, I'd been ignoring everybody else.

Zach nodded slightly, not averting his gaze from mine.

"Why were you so worried about me then avoid all of my answers?" I blurted out so I wouldn't be tempted to get lost in his eyes.

Zach ruffled his dark brown hair and sighed. "It's complicated, Gallagher Girl."

"What's so complicated? You're a spy, I'm a spy, I can handle whatever it is!" I said frustrated.

"Trust me. you don't want to know, Cammie," he shook his head and frowned.

"Can I really trust you, Zach?" I asked and he looked back up, searching my face for a sign to see if I was joking or not.

"No. You shouldn't" he said and I didn't realize we were so close. His warm breath tickled my cheeks and the wind howled outside. It felt like I was in a trance as he stared down at me, his fingertips grazing my arms that trailed goose bumps that even the snow outside couldn't. He started to lean in closer and closer until I jumped off the haystack we were sitting on.

"I've got to go." I said and rushed to the barn doors and tugged on it.

Stuck!

I tugged on it harder but it wouldn't budge.

Zach walked over and tried to pull on the door, flexing his arms in the process.

Still wouldn't open.

So now I was stuck in a barn with a terrorist group after me. Not to mention that I was stuck in a barn, alone…with Zach Goode.

**A.N. Hola! So what did ya think? There's gonna be some Zammie in the next chapter FINALLY! What do you think will happen? Are they going to make it to the dance? What about the COC? What did Grant want to tell Cammie before the Code-black? Hmmmm….. Well you'll find out later :p REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

** ~Akira**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. But, I've been working on a new story that will be coming out soon so that's my excuse. So, I would like to get at least 15 reviews (not just saying UPDATE) before I get the next chapter up! And thank you for being so Awesome! Really, you guys are great! R&R! Here's Chapter 8…**

**Chapter Eight**

** Cammie POV**

_Calm breaths, Cammie. This will all be over before you know it. _I thought to myself as I gave up trying to break down the door.

"Just come sit down, Cam, I found some emergency kits," Zach said from behind me.

I banged my head on the cold barn door and groaned.

"What if they come? We're trapped in here with no place to run," I said still not turning around.

I could practically hear Zach's smirk as he said, "Are you doubting that I could keep you safe? Hurtful, Gallagher Girl."

I stepped away slowly from the door and turned to face him with a cold glare.

"I don't need you to protect myself," I said and his smirk grew wider.

"Whatever you say, Gallagher Girl," He pulled up the hood on his jacket and lied down on the haystack. He almost looked peaceful if it weren't for the smirk. But, his eyes weren't amused. No, they were deep in thought.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked very quietly, I wasn't sure if he heard me. But Zach was a spy so of course he heard me.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and shrugged. "I guess. Doesn't mean I will give an answer though."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the haystack and sat on the floor so I could see his eyes in case if he lied.

"Why are you so afraid to show your feelings? And don't tell me it's because we're spies because it's more than that. I can tell," I said and I saw a flash of surprise come across his face but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"You don't want to know the reason I do what I do," he said darkly, almost threateningly. This was a new side of Zach, and it scared me.

"You can tell me," I said and he sat up.

"NO!" he yelled and I flinched slightly. "No, I can't tell you." He said with a strain in his voice.

I got up, emotionless, and walked over to the other side of the barn, facing away from him. There was no point in trying to speak with him anymore if he was just going act this way. I thought I could finally get through to him, uncover his mask. But I guess no one could. I just regret not grabbing the emergency kit from him before I stormed off over here.

I peeked at him through the corner of my eye. He was lying down on the haystack again, a thermo blanket wrapped tightly around him (**A.N. Don't you wish you were the blanket :p). ** I felt myself shiver as I curled up into a ball on my haystack. I remembered that what I was wearing (a light jacket, jeans and boots) wasn't going to cut the below 0degree weather.

"Now I get to ask you a question," Zach said and I looked up at him surprised. I thought he was asleep.

"Doesn't mean I will give an answer," I copied his smirk and I thought he almost gave a smile. But it turned into a frown again.

He was silent for so long I didn't think he was going to ask me anymore so I said, "Just ask me already."

He smirked, "Impatient much, Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes and he continued.

"Why did you date that Jimmy guy? He was a civilian. It was so obvious that it never would have worked," he said and I was full on shocked. How in the world did he know about that? That information was classified and I'm pretty sure he did _not _have enough clearance.

"What? Nonexistent cat named Suzie got your tongue?" he asked with a laugh in his tone.

"How do you know that?" I yelled from across the barn.

He laughed and pointed to himself, "Spy," he smirked.

"You're impossible." I muttered angrily and his smirk grew wider.

"You still didn't answer the question," he said and it was my turn to smirk.

"Don't you remember, I didn't say I would give an answer," I said and his face was emotionless again.

"What, Suzie got your tongue, too?" I asked and he smirked.

"Touché, Gallagher Girl," he said and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as a gust of wind creaked through the barn.

I shivered from where I was at and slid myself down so I was leaning against the haystack instead of the wall of the barn. I wondered how Grant was doing with Dr. Steve. He was probably worried about me being stuck in here, if he knew I was stuck at all. We didn't even get to talk about the things I thought we would in the different scenarios that I had in my mind if he remembered. No, instead I had to be stuck during a blizzard with Zach. And I was freezing.

That's when a random thought occurred to me. "Zach, don't you have any other family members?" I asked because, if I had a mom and a brother that were probably worrying about me, then who was worrying about Zach? He must have someone that really cares about him.

Zach turned his back to me and muttered, "No."

For once I felt bad for Zach. Actually I felt terrible for bringing it up.

"Oh…" I said and one of the horses neighed in its stall. "What else was in that kit?" I asked, remembering I was supposed to be mad at him.

"One blanket, first aid kit, a few water bottles," He said still facing away from me.

"Are you sure there wasn't another blanket?" I asked and he lifted his head up to look over at me.

"Yeah I'm sure….This is your fault you know," Zach tugged on his hood and turned onto his side again.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. I stood up and walked over and hovered over him.

"If you weren't such a cry baby then we wouldn't be stuck in this crap filled barn," Zach said without even opening his eyes.

I felt myself gaping. I shut my jaw closed and punched him in the arm. "You're such a jerk! To think I felt sorry for you!"

Zack laughed cold-heartedly and sat up. "You felt sorry for _me? _ it should be the other way around!"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, trying to control my temper. I wouldn't let him get to me. Soon we would get out of here and I can ask Grant or Tyler to beat him up for me. Any other time I would beat him up myself but he had the only blanket, so I walked back to my side of the barn and pulled my knees to my chest.

I started to fall asleep after fifteen minutes of silence. I was shivering and could see my breath as the blizzard carried on. I was too busy shivering, chattering my teeth, and shutting my eyes closed that I didn't notice Zack walk over and drape the blanket around us both. His side pressed beside mine as he sat on the floor next to me, leaning our backs on the hay.

"I'm sorry, I was just cranky and tired," he muttered as if it took a lot of effort for him to say that.

I scooted a little farther away from him and sighed, feeling warmer.

Zack scooted back towards me and pulled the ends of the blanket together in front so that we were pressed together and I was practically on his lap.

I looked up at him, hoping to tell what he was thinking but his eyes were closed and his face was emotionless. I felt tempted to lean my head on his shoulder and fall asleep but couldn't shake the image of Tyler watching us in my mind. I instantly felt guilty and tore myself out of the blanket and pulled my knees back to my chest.

I could feel Zach's eyes piercing through me and I would've blushed if I weren't so cold.

"Cammie, you're freezing, just get back over here, I won't bite," Zack said softly. "I know for a fact that Tyler won't mind," he said as if reading my mind.

"It's not because of that! I'm still angry at you for being an insensitive jerk!" I lied and his face went back to being emotionless.

"I'm so… so sorry, Cam," he whispered, his hand creeping dangerously close to mine.

"You should be," I said staring at our now entwined hands. He started to trace patterns with his thumb on the back of my hand and a shiver went shot up my arm. After that one night when I first kissed Tyler, I hadn't felt this way since. It seemed like everything with Tyler was forced after that one night. But sitting here with Zack, even just a touch made me weak at the knees.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I knew I should be faithful to Tyler but my body just wouldn't listen to my brain and pull away from Zack's grip no matter how hard I tried.

"Please forgive me, Gallagher Girl," Zach said now tracing my palm. He must not know what he was doing to me because he didn't even noticed how my breathing hitched.

"I…I forgive you," I whispered and he still continued to stare at the floor.

Zach grabbed my other hand and pulled me up off the floor.

"Let's just lie down and try to sleep," He said and pulled me down with him on the pile of hay and wrapped the blanket around us.

"Uh-" I started to protest.

"Just sleep, Gallagher Girl, we both don't want to freeze our butts off and we both need to rest," His warm breath tickled the back of my neck as he spoke and I remained silent.

I pressed my back closer to his chest for more warmth and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His breathing fell into deep shallow breaths as he fell into deep sleep. His face was buried in my hair as we slept and I sighed. A gust of cold wind blew into my exposed face and I turned and buried my face into Zach's warm chest.

I breathed in his scent and noticed how good he could make soap and shampoo smell. I felt a small amount of pressure on my lower back as Zach's hand pressed me closer to him. I stared up at him and watched his angelic, sleeping face. His expression wasn't emotionless anymore even though I couldn't see his eyes.

I traced his face slowly with my hand. Brushing my fingers over his cold cheeks, my fingers rubbing his smooth jaw and smoothing down his scrunched up eyebrows as if he fell asleep with a worried expression on his face. I brushed my fingertips lightly over his eyelids then down to his nose, then his lips.

His mouth opened slightly at my touch and he let out a quiet moan. I smiled slightly but then yanked my hand from his face and buried my face in his chest again and closed my eyes.

I couldn't be thinking about Zack in that way. I had Tyler who loved me and I was pretty sure I loved him.

But lying here with Zach's arms around me, breathing together as one, almost, I felt the most safe I've ever felt in a long time.

**A.N. WHOO! So there was some Zammie for yall! Remember! I won't Update again until I get at least 15 reviews :D so R&R! Oh, and I just wanted to say thank you to you guys again for being AWESOME! And to Gil, one of my best friends, I hope you get better man. His mom abused him and I just called the police on her so now he's living with me for a while. Just wanted to give him a shout out to let him know that people do care! I'm here for you whenever. Love you all!**

** ~Akira**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO AWESOME! Seriously I got way more views than what I asked for! So thanks a bunch! Also, Sorry for the mistakes and all in the chapters for I am Beta-less! Anyways, on with the Chapter! R&R**

**Chapter Nine **

**Cammie POV**

My internal clock told me that it was 1:03 A.M on Friday morning. I was lying on something warm but sturdy. My hands were wrapped around something soft and I felt myself slowly rising and falling in synchronization. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see myself on top of Zach, my head on his chest so that I could hear his steady heartbeat, my hands entangled in his soft hair. The thermo blanket was bunched up and tangled around our legs. I rest my chin on his chest to look at his flawless face.

"It's still so early, Gallagher Girl," Zach muttered suddenly and I blushed.

"I know…I'm just going to lie down over there…" I said starting to pull my hands from his neck to his chest so I could sit up but his hands clamped over mine and he opened his eyes.

"Uh…Zach," I said, trying not to let my voice falter under his gaze.

He didn't answer. His hands trailed mine back around his neck then he locked his arms around my waist so that there was no longer any space between us.

"I'm cold," he mumbled and his grip on me got tighter, if possible.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I guess this would be okay, we we're both two people, stuck fighting nature. But as I closed my eyes and started to doze off, I noticed that the blizzard had stopped, the wind no longer howling, and that the inside of the barn had gotten considerably warmer. Yet, I felt no reason to tell Zach this. I was content in his arms.

I guess he thought I was already asleep because he said in a soft whisper, "I need you here with me."

I woke up again to the sound of pounding and I shot right up, causing me to get a head rush. I moaned and felt nothing but hay beneath me as I sat up.

"Zach?" I asked and looked around to find him with a hammer, pounding down the barn door.

"Good you're awake," he grunted and took another swing at the door.

"What are you up to, Goode?" I asked teasingly and he smirked.

"Vandalizing property, can't you tell?" he replied and I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, leaning against the wall as he pounded at the door. His arms flexed under his T-Shirt and his hair fell into his eyes in the most adorable way-No! I don't feel anything for Zachary Goode besides resentment. I shook the thoughts away, quickly, and played with a strand of my hair.

"Do you think we'll get out in time?" I asked.

"In time for what?" he asked and kept pounding.

"To go to the dance at Gallagher," I said and he stopped for a moment and sighed.

"Oh right…" he trailed off in thought. He got a look on his face, as if he thought of something disgusting, and I let out a laugh. He snapped out of it and smirked.

"Well maybe if you helped out we could get there on time...Well, if we're going at all," Zach shrugged and I frowned.

"I promised Tyler though…" I sighed and he stopped pounding again. I looked up at him to see an angry glint in his eyes before his mask covered his emotions.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here," he told me and I nodded. I simply kicked the door with my right foot and the wood snapped.

"That's only because I weakened it for you…" Zach said angrily and I smirked and started to shovel the snow out of the way to make a tunnel to our freedom…or doom.

**Bex's POV**

**Flashback**

We had just gotten back from Weapons and Espionage when the Code Black went off. All fifteen of us girls were huddled in one area in the Cafeteria with the other three hundred boys. Everyone of us, except Cammie, Grant, and Zach. Even Dr. Steve wasn't here.

Sargent Mason was talking to us and yelling at some seventh graders to shut up when Mr. Solomon burst through the doors with a furious, almost scared, expression. He glided his way through the crowd and whispered something to Mason who whispered back, mirroring Solomon's crazed expression. They talked to one another in hushed whispers and soon the whole room noticed this mysterious exchange and stopped talking to try to listen, to no one's avail. Mason nodded once to Solomon and pushed his way through and out the doors.

"Listen up! Pay attention or this could be fatal," but the room was already silent, "We are all going to be going to the Gallagher Academy earlier than what was planned. I want you all packed and in the vans out on the field in ten minutes! Dismissed," Solomon said and we all hurried to our rooms. Where the bloody hell was Cammie?

**Flashback over**

"Mrs. Morgan!" Macey, Liz, and I yelled and we ran up to hug her.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Morgan smiled down at us and frowned when she sensed how worried we were.

"Cammie will be alright, girls, she will be safe."

"What about Grant?" I asked and she looked at me shocked.

"So you know about…" our Headmistress trailed off and shook her head with a laugh. "He's with her, there's no need to worry. Now go get ready for the Exam," she said referring to the Ball.

She walked away as if she were carefree, as if nothing on her mind was bothering her. But we were spies so we knew that something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. And it had to do with my Best Friend's disappearance.

**Cammie POV**

We trudged through the snow together, moving as quickly as possible back to the Farmhouse. My senses became more alert as I breathed in the cold air. Zach was right beside me the whole time, never slowing down or moving ahead of me, as if he needed to be able to reach out and catch me whenever I tripped (which has happened 3 times already despite my years of training how to keep my balance).

We finally reached the farmhouse and I shivered at the sudden change in temperature. The house was warm and toasty and smelled like warm Apple Cider.

"Grant?" I called out and went upstairs and checked his room. Nothing.

"Grant, man?" I heard Zach call from downstairs and I started to panic. There was no sign of a fight going on or struggling so he couldn't have been kidnapped. Plus we were safe. And Dr. Steve was here. Actually, where is he?

"Zach where are they?" I asked coming down the stairs. Maybe it was because of the sudden temperature change, or maybe it was because I was stuck all night with a boy I hardly knew that I was on the verge of tears.

"They couldn't have taken them, Zach! They couldn't!" I said exasperated as we stood in the hallway and Zach did something that surprised me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm not sure, Cam. We'll find them," he said softly and so persuasively I almost believed him. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. Zach made me feel safe. Zach made me feel like I wasn't alone in the world anymore. And I swore those were the only feelings I would feel for him at the moment.

"What's the matter with you two?" Dr. Steve asked and I jumped out of Zach's arms, blushing.

"Dr. Steve? Where's Grant?" I asked sternly and he exchanged a look with Zach.

"Where were you two last night, Ms. Morgan?" I was now blushing the same color as Macey's red Ferrari.

"We got stuck in the barn during the blizzard, sir," Zach said with a smirk.

"Where. Is. Grant." I asked and they both looked at me.

"Well Ms. Cameron, while you were stuck, your brother left with Solomon to go to Gallagher already," he said and I gaped.

"Will we be going too, then?" I asked he nodded.

"Yes, actually I already laid out both of your covers and disguises in you rooms. He said gesturing down the hall. "Be ready to leave in 20minutes."

I had on a long black wig with blue contacts hiding my brown-hazel eyes. Somehow, Dr. Steve had gotten my suitcase that my sister's and I all packed two days earlier with all of the necessities such as lip gloss, eyeliner, and a certain strapless bra.

Once I had my wig styled and my makeup on like the way Macey taught me, I slipped on the strapless red gown and the silver shoes and walked outside while reading my cover. My name was Tiffany St. James and I started to read my description when I heard the front door open and close again and the crunching of snow coming towards me.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Well, you don't look hideous," I heard Zach's voice and knew he was smirking. I looked up from my file to see Zach in a black tux, his red tie loose around his neck. His hair was messed up in all of the right places, some strands falling into his eyes that gave you an airy feel about him. I guess you could say he looked very attractive.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused. I'm Tiffany St. James," I commented with a smile and his smirk grew wider.

"Do forgive me, Ms. Tiffany, for my mistake. My name is Maximus Jermaine," he said and I smiled.

"Well Mr. Jermaine, would you like me to redo your tie? Seeing as it's not on correctly?" I asked and he nodded.

I stepped up to him, my dress swaying in the light breeze and my feet crunching in the snow. I reached for his tied, unraveled it, and started to tie it around his neck, his warmth breath on my face as I did so.

His scent was intoxicating as I stood there, not making any eye contact as I finished up with his tie and patted it down on his chest. I guess I didn't pull my hand away fast enough because he held his hand over mine and I looked up into his beautiful green orbs.

"You really do look beautiful, Gallagher Girl," he whispered and I felt like I was ready to fall over into the snow. His face was serious, his tone not as playful. And there was definitely no smirk so I said, "Thanks," and climbed into the helicopter that was waiting for us with Dr. Steve inside of it.

I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder throughout the flight as Dr. Steve drove the helicopter.

"Wake up Gallagher Girl, we're here," Zach said shaking me awake. We stood up and walked outside to the mansion, my home. I smiled contentedly.

_Finally back home._ I thought as we stepped out of the helicopter and walked with Dr. Steve to door.

As soon as we stepped into the mansion, we could hear the ballroom music playing and conversations coming from the Grand Hall.

"You two go, I have to talk to Headmistress Morgan," he said and left.

"Come on, this way," I signaled for Zach to follow me. We stepped into the ballroom and I immediately spotted Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Nick as they talked with different people and danced, sticking to their covers. I guess they couldn't recognize me in my disguise, or I'm just that good, but none of them came up to me as walked through the crowd. I searched the crowd for Grant or Tyler and I couldn't locate them so I shrugged and started to blend into the crowd, mingling with the other students.

I was walking over to Bex to say hello as Tiffany St. James when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Would you honor me in the pleasure of dancing with me, Ms. Tiffany St. James?"

I smiled and giggled flirtatiously, something Tiffany would do, and took his hand. "Of course I would, Max," I said and Zach's smirk was plastered onto his face as he wrapped an arm around my waist and held my hand with the other.

"You know, I have blackmail I can use on you now," Zach said, swaying with me to the music. Of course it was a slow song.

"Really? And what would that be?" I asked and threw his smirk back at him.

"Well I could tell everyone that I was stuck in a barn with Cameron Morgan and we slept together all night," his smirk grew.

I looked at him in shock; he was basically pushing me back and forth now. He started laughing at my expression and I wanted to punch his face.

"You are such a jerk," I said rolling my eyes, my tone teasing.

Zach laughed again, lighter, and dipped me. He dipped me! I felt him leaning towards me. his eyes were locked on my lips and I got ready to push him away when the sirens went off.

"CODEBLACK! CODEBLACK!" a female voice sounded throughout the mansion. The walls started to shake and the lights went out as people started to scramble around.

"Follow me!" I said to Zach, pulling him by the hand in the darkness, trying to maneuver around blindly when I lost my grip on Zach's hand.

"Zach? Zach!" I called out. When I got no answer I groaned in frustration and ran towards my favorite secret passageway behind Gillian Gallagher's picture in the Hall of History. I walked down the passageway when I bumped into something.

Actually, it was a someone.

"Tyler!" I sighed with relief and embraced him in a hug and could sense his dazzling smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Cam," he said into my neck and I smiled.

"Where were you during the dance?" I asked as I buried my face into his chest. "I missed you." I admitted.

"I…missed you too."

I froze. I could sense it. I could feel it ready to pierce through me as I stood in his arms. The arms I thought that cared about me. The hands that I held so often these past two weeks.

Those same hands were holding a dagger, pointing it straight at my heart.

**A.N. Ohhhhh Cliffy! Hahahaha I'm evil xD well this gives you an incentive to read the next chapter, right? Some of you kind of guessed it but…oh I'm not gonna say anything! So please keep up with the awesome Reviews cause, psh, you're all awesome! And thanks to everyone who supported Gil on my last Author's note. He's doing a lot better now so thanks for your concern. Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Look, it's only been a day since I last updated and it's all because I got so many reviews that I was inspired :D Love you all!**

**~Akira**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hey everybody! I just realized that in all of my Author's Notes that I use way to many exclamation points so I'm going to be….Monotone! starting…..now. Here is chapter ten….It sucks….I love reviews….Please Review…this is so exciting….I'm going to explode with happiness…You guys are awesome…So let's get onto the chapter…..**

** I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS…Oh darn…Woe is me….OHMIGAWD I'VE GOT A MUFFIN…..okay the chapter…right right…..okay shuttup Akira…BYE! (****-that's right, I used an exclamation point because I'm a rebel against myself)…..HERE WE GO…..**

**Chapter Ten**

**3****rd**** POV**

**Flashback**

"Hello, Alice." Rachel said, staring at the woman that was once her friend. Once an ally. Once a sister at the Gallagher Academy.

"Rachel, it's lovely to see you, but as you know, I come here on business," Alice said with a wicked smile. She had the upper hand this time. She wasn't going to come in after Rachel Cameron-well, Morgan, anymore. Whatever they did at Gallagher; Cove Ops exercise, P&E, prettiest dress, boys, missions, Rachel would always come in first and Alice trailing in second.

"What do you want with us?" Rachel asked, tired of playing this game. The COC had been trying to capture her and her husband, Matthew Morgan, for years. Ever since they both met at Langley, CIA Headquarters, they've been on the run. That is, until they had the twins.

"No need to get stingy Mrs. _Morgan. _I'm here to negotiate a deal with you," Alice said examining her nails. She looked up from her fresh manicure and smirked. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Rachel's jaw clenched, her finger hovered above the panic button that was installed in her watch.

"Ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rach. You see, your twins are being told bedtime stories by Circle Assassins at this very moment. Push that button and your bundles of joy will be…well, not really joyous," she said again with that annoying smirk of hers.

"You want to negotiate? Okay, tell me. What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked and crossed her arms. She thought of the two year old twins that she had left with the babysitter, who was now probably dead, at home. They were her life. Cammie, Grant, and Matt were all she had and all she needed. She wouldn't let the COC take them away from her. That is, until Alice said those words.

"You stay away from your family, and we don't kill Cammie or Grant," Alice said smugly.

"Like I would agree to that! If I was gone, there would be no one to protect them because you obviously will not keep your end of the deal," Rachel spat.

"Actually this is most beneficial to us, if you were out of the picture," Alice said. Rachel had confusion written all over her face.

"Oh my, did Matt not tell you?" Alive feigned a gasp. "Your own husband didn't tell you he is a part of the Circle?"

Rachel wasn't able to hold in the shock she felt at those words. It couldn't be true. Matt would never lie to her or deceive her like that. Never.

"You are lying!" Rachel hissed. "You're the ones trying to capture him! He's not one of you!"

Alice smiled. Rachel usually knows how to keep her emotions inside. But now she knew her weakness. She could slowly destroy Rachel Morgan and obey orders to 'test' Matthew Morgan as well.

"I'd think a great spy like you would be able to keep an eye on your own husband. A lot of people tend to overestimate you anyways," Alice said with a slight flash of jealousy in her eyes. Alice would trade Rachel for her life any day but that was all pointless hope.

"Even if he was a Circle member, why do I have to stay away?" Rachel asked, fingering the gun in her back pocket.

"To test his loyalties," Alice said simply, not giving anything else away. "We're not sure what Matt has told you, so we've been after you. Judging by your reaction you had no idea."

"How can you I trust that you won't kill my babies?" Rachel spat. "I don't trust you at all!"

"Would you like to find out what would happen if you don't listen?" Alice asked, ready to press the pager in her pocket to alert the agents with Cammie and Grant.

"NO! Stop…" Rachel said defeated. Alice was good; if she tried to attack her kids would be killed. If she didn't runaway from Matt and her babies, they would all die. She knew that she might be making a mistake, but it was too risky if she didn't listen. It hurt her to say the words, but eventually she did, "I'll listen…But if I find out that you touch my kids, I will kill you without mercy, Alice."

Alice smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

**Flashback Over**

**Rachel's POV**

"Hello again, Rachel," I heard a voice behind me. I was in my office, waiting for Steven to come with Cammie and Grant. I didn't feel like staying down there during the dance anyways. I was staring out the window when I saw Steven's reflection in it.

"Are they here?" I asked him and he walked up behind me. I watched his movements and recognized them as a defensive stance and spun around, a knife at his throat.

"Why so defensive, Rachel?" Steven smiled.

"What's going on, Steve? Where are my kids?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Mr. Morgan is…in a compromised position at the moment. As for Ms. Morgan…she's here, just getting ready to take her away again, but I needed her here for something." Steve said and I pushed him against the cold window, the blade grazing his neck.

"Why?" was all I asked.

Steve laughed. "You didn't stay away, Rachel."

I tightened my grip on him. "You're one of them too…What do you want?" I hissed.

"Give me the alumni list, and your daughter doesn't die," he said.

"Is this what all of this is about? The alumni disk?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, this is more of a side mission. I thought I could use your daughter against you. After all, you've seen her for the past four years. Grant, however, isn't doing to well right now." He teased.

I punched him in the eye and I saw him mutter something into a comms unit.

"Careful, Rachel, give me the disk and your daughter will be unharmed.

I wouldn't let them manipulate me anymore, for all I know he could be bluffing. Plus I'm a spy; I wouldn't let them get away again.

I roundhouse kicked him as he got up and he caught my leg and twisted me to the floor. I swept my feet from under him and he fell to the floor. I twisted his arm behind him and put him in a headlock.

He struggled in my grip and said something into the comms again.

"You're making a mistake, Morgan." He said and elbowed me in the gut and I groaned in pain as he punched my ribs cage and there was a sickening sound. I screamed in pain and he took that moment to run out of my office.

I got up clutching my side, and ran after him. I wouldn't let them get Cammie.

**Cammie's POV**

"What are you doing, Tyler?" I asked quietly, still in shock. He clasped something around my wrists and noticed they were handcuffs.

"Don't make a move, Cammie, or else I will have to kill you," he said and spun me around so my back was facing him and I looked out into the dark passageway.

"I can't believe I trusted you…you're with the people that kidnapped Grant!" I yelled and he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet!" he whisper yelled into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. But not in the way it used to, but in a disgusted way.

I bit his hand and got free of the handcuffs (something I learned in P&E in seventh grade) and twisted the dagger that was pointed at my chest away from me. He grabbed my wrist and I kicked him, causing him to buckle over.

I ran down the passageway, hoping to find Bex, Liz, or Macey when I got out when I bumped into someone.

"Gallagher Girl…" Zach said and grabbed my shoulders to steady myself back no my feet.

"Zach, Tyler is with the people that kidnapped Grant years ago! We have to go find my mom!" I told him quickly and grabbed one of his hands to run when he pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, Cam, I can't let you do that," he said with the emotion on his face hidden behind his mask again.

"What do you mean? We have to hurry!" I said and I heard a snicker from behind me.

"Zach, I told you I could handle this," Tyler said with a smirk.

My eyes turned back to Zach and I realized he was gripping onto my shoulders. "You're…Get away from me!" I yelled and swung my fist to punch Zach in the face and he got my hand and twisted it behind me so my back faced him and this time, all I could see was Tyler.

"You didn't tell her, did you," Tyler laughed.

"Tell me what? That you both are trying to kill me? Cause' I got that!" I yelled, defeated. The two boys I thought that I felt safe around, the ones I opened myself up to, had been betraying me this whole time. I swear I will never love again.

When Zach didn't reply Tyler said, "You see, Cam-"

"It's Cameron to you!"

"-We are part of the organization called the Circle of Cavan. Our targets were you and Grant. We've been planning this mission for a long time," he said and I struggled in Zach's grip. For some reason I felt more betrayed by Zach than Tyler. Zach had understood me completely. And in the barn when we were stuck, I thought we had a connection. A connection stronger than the one I had with Tyler.

That's when I realized. "That's why you followed us after the Code Black, right? The only reason why you followed me into the barn was because you had to capture me. Everything that you said or felt…was a lie!" I couldn't face him. I didn't want to know what his expression even though I already knew; emotionless.

"That's not-"

"Make her shut up already, Zach. Aunt Alice will be here soon and Dr. Sanders didn't get to complete the mission. We have to go now," Tyler said.

"Aunt?" I asked confused and Zach's grip got tighter.

"Yeah, we're cousins…" Tyler smirked. "Knock her out, Zach or I will."

Cousins. They we're related. How could I not see this coming? I felt like I was going to pass out anyways, with all of this information being thrown at me.

I felt the arms that held me last night, the arms I thought I would always feel safe in, twist me to face him. I was shocked to see a guilty glint in his eyes and his bottom lip trembling slightly. He leaned in close to me, his hands still gripping my hands behind my back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my ear and I felt something press against my forehead. My eyes blurred and closed and I felt myself falling forward to be caught in Zach's arms.

The last thing I heard was, "Let's go back to Headquarters, her brother would love to see her."

**A.N. Eh, sorry for this suckish chapter….So there were some twist….. I bet you didn't think they were cousins…. Dr. Steve is in the COC!...Where's Grant…. All that drama…Please Review….I would love to hear what you guys think…Okay I'm done with the monotone! Thanks again!**

** ~Akira**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! Just Tyler!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cammie's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, the vibrations of the helicopter vibrated beneath me.

"Look what your stupid mother did to me, Ms. Morgan," I looked up to see Dr. Steve with a bandage on his nose and a sinister smile plaster on his lips.

"Drug her!" his smile turned into an animalistic growl and a towel was put over my mouth.

**PAGEBREAK**

I woke up in a dark room, chained to a wall. The entire room was stainless steal, bulletproof, with cameras in every corner and no doubt alarms that would be set off if I moved an inch. My left wrist was chained to the wall as well as my left ankle. They were both bloody and bruised, probably from me fighting in my subconscious to get them off.

My red dress was no replaced my black baggy sweat pants and a plain white T-Shirt. My kidnappers probably chose these clothes so when they torture me, my limbs would be an easy access and the flimsy material wouldn't provide any protection against torture instruments. And I thought they would go easy on a girl like me.

But no, I'm a Gallagher Girl, so it's easy to see why the non-important people would underestimate us, and be overestimated by the best. Okay, maybe not too overestimated, but still.

With my free foot, I stood myself up, supporting myself against the steel wall. I looked around the tiny room in the dark and squinted to see the rectangular latch that slid open from the outside to be able to look inside. There was a bit of light that escaped at the edges and soon my eyes were able to adjust to the darkness.

The room was bare and empty. It reminded me of Zach and Tyler. I might just be a little drowsy from the drugs but the bare and empty room was symbolic for Zach and Tyler's cold dark hearts. Yeah, I'll go with drowsy.

I sat back down on the cold floor to think about what I needed to do. I knew I had to try and escape but what about Grant? He was probably here ever since Dr. Steve said he left at the farmhouse. That's when I put the puzzle pieces together.

Dr. Steve, Zach, or Tyler probably set off the Code Black so then they could take me and Grant to a COC base. But when Solomon followed, they had to take a detour. Zach being worried about me since the beginning was probably only because it was his mission to get close to me, but his stupid cousin Tyler beat him to it. I mentally kicked myself.

So that was probably why Zach was at the farmhouse with us. The only reason he chased after me was because Dr. Steve told him to 'keep an eye on us' so then we would be ready to be taken by COC agents. But, when Zach and I got stuck, Grant was already taken away and I still trusted both of them. I still don't know why they would take me to the dance first, but by the look of Dr. Steve's broken nose, I'm sure it wasn't to have a nice cup of tea with my mom.

What hurt me most was that I opened up to them. I had trusted both of them and they were the ones that had me chained up and locked in here. Hate for Zach and Tyler built up as I examined and tugged on the cuffs. There wasn't anything around me that I could use to unlock the thick metal chains.

I soon gave up, defeated after what felt like hours of tugging and trying to squeeze my hand through the cuffs. I listened to the sounds around me. The darkness heightened my senses, made everything clearer. The smell of mold and grime, the sound of absolute quiet as I sat by myself in an isolated room with now windows or air vents, no possible chance for escape besides whatever was outside the small latch window. The feel of my own blood, dripping from where the chains rubbed at my skin, caused me to wince out in pain.

My dad would be so disappointed in me now if he already wasn't. Sure, I got Grant back, but only for a few hours before I lost him again. What about Bex, Liz, and Macey? Do they all think I'm still gone? They were probably looking for me after whatever happened with Dr. Steve and my mom. My mom was probably the worst out of all of them. First her husband goes MIA, now her two kids were in the custody of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill us. I strained my ears when voices echoed through the walls, coming closer and closer to my cell. The sudden light seeping through the room momentarily blinded my eyes. There was a snicker from the door and a loud thud on the other side of the room and the door slammed shut, engulfing me back into the darkness.

I heard a soft groan and slowly walked over to the motionless figure on the other side. Once I got close enough to see the outline, barely able to reach out and touch the person's shoulder, my chains sent a bolt of electricity through my veins. The adrenaline was too much and I slumped to the floor beside the figure.

The person heard my gasps of pain and rustling chains so they shifted in their position to stare down at me.

It was a little girl around eight years old.

Through the darkness, I saw little of her features. Her dark red hair that sat just above her shoulders, the grey eyes that stared at me full of fear, and the bruises all over her body. Her eyes were full of tears as I gazed at her through the darkness, although it seemed like she was trying to keep her emotions in and not let the tears fall.

"What's your name?" I asked as calm and sweetly as possible as a person can when they are tied to chains and talking to a traumatized eight year old girl.

"M-Melanie Cross," the little girl barely whispered.

"I'm Cammie," I said and she nodded slightly.

"Why are you in chains?" she asked ever so innocently.

"I was captured," I said bluntly.

"You're a prisoner? You must be a _murderer _like the ones mommy talks about!" Melanie whisper yelled and tried to scoot farther away from me.

"I'm not a murderer, Melanie, the bad people here captured me and my brother for reasons even I don't know," I said and realized: Wow, I was opening up to a little girl in a prison cell.

"But mommy says that you people are evil! Also, when I'm older I will train to fight against you!" she said triumphantly.

"Who does your mom work for?" I asked gulping.

"She works here! The Square of Charles or something…." She trailed off.

Melanie was so young, and the Circle was still manipulating her. I realized then just how bad they were.

"Why are you in here then?" I asked. It was strange if her mom worked here for her to be locked in a cell with a prisoner.

"I tried talking to daddy," she said dully, "Mommy got angry at me for disturbing daddy so I had to get lashed again."

How could they do that to their own daughter? And lock her up in a cell, beaten and broken? These people really were heartless.

"They lock me up for days, sometimes weeks after I get lashed," Melanie said and the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"You know you don't have to be like your mommy and daddy," I said and she looked up at me with watery grey eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You could train like me. I went to school and got to make a new family. At my school we train to be spies and the best people we can be, while gaining sisters in the process," I smiled despite myself and thought of Macey, Liz, and Bex.

"Really?" she choked out and I nodded. My heart went out for this girl.

"Can you take me to your school, Cammie?" she pleaded and I gave her a small smile.

"When we make it out of here together I promise I will," I said truthfully and she started to drift off.

"Thank you…"

**PAGEBREAK**

I woke up against the side of the wall where my chains were bound, Melanie resting her head on my lap. We were in here for two days now. Her parents never came to get her or even spoke to her. I found out her dad was second in command at this base for the COC. She also vowed that she would never love them or grow up to be like them ever again. And I was her protective older sister.

The door opened and I gasped when I saw Grant being thrown in to the cell, bandaged all over and hands tied behind his back. He had a black blindfold on, which the bodyguard quickly took off to reveal that he was unconscious. His body was bruised and his hair was matted with dry blood. I was glad that Melanie was asleep, and worried that Grant might never wake up.

I so desperately wanted to reach out and make sure Grant was okay. For him to open his eyes in the darkness and tell me everything was going to be okay, that I didn't have to be strong. But nothing was okay at the moment, so I had to be strong. For Melanie and Grant.

The door opened again and in walked a lady with red hair and piercing green eyes and grinned. "Get up, Ms. Morgan."

**PAGEBREAK**

"I KNOW NOTHING!" I yelled through my gritted teeth as the high voltage sparked through my veins, traveled up my neck and pulsed through my head, making me dizzy and weak. I swear I should've died from that, it being the fourth time they've shocked me.

The masked man walked up and stuck a syringe in my arm and I tried not to wince.

"I will ask you again, where are the journals?" the man asked, muffled a little by the mask.

"I. Don't. Know." I barely choked out and the man turned the dial up and a higher voltage of electricity was sent throughout my body, causing me to pass out.

I woke up, still tied to the chair in the same room as the voltage room.

"Ah, you're awake," said the woman with the red hair and green eyes. "How was your reunion with your brother, two days ago?" she asked.

Wait, two days ago? I was gone for two days?

I wanted to ask those questions but instead I just stared at the woman with the fiercest gaze I could muster.

"Now, Cameron dear, I do want to talk to you about a couple of things," she grinned as if she were that lady on "Wheel of Fortune" and I looked up through my heavy eyelids.

"Now, Cammie darling, it would be best if you not get yourself worked up about my son and nephew. It was just their jobs, and sorry to disappoint you hun, but they could never be in any kind of relationship with you. Honestly, the feel nothing for you, so I suggest you don't waste your last hours thinking of what 'could have been.'" She let out a snorty laugh.

Again I stayed silent and emotionless. I wouldn't let her get to me. Besides, I already felt nothing for those to anymore-WAIT! She said they were her son and nephew!

"You're…Mrs. Goode?" I question, trying to hide my shock.

"The one and only, dear. My, my, I could have liked you. Oh well, you'll be dead once I get through with you and your brother," she said and opened the door to the torture chamber.

"But right now, I have some business to take care of. We'll continue this later," she smirked.

That was _his _smirk. The smirk I was annoyed with but soon became entranced with. She was definitely Mrs. Goode.

My eyes started to droop again until I heard someone rush over to Mrs. Goode by the doorway.

"Alice! We've been breached!" a man yelled.

"By who?"

"By your son!"

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this. This chapter was surprisingly really hard to write. I guess it's because I kind of relate to how Melanie feels and it was just difficult to try and portray that. **

** The reason why I took so long to update was because of my Piano Certificate of Merit coming up so if it takes me awhile to update then you know why. Again I'm sorry about that:(**

** ONE MORE THING: I'm looking for a Beta! I've decided that I've annoyed you guys too much by all my mistakes so I'm searching for a Beta. If any of you are interested you can PM me!**

** Oh…..i almost forgot….I LOVE REVIEWS! Did you like this? Hate it….TELL ME . okay, well this was a long Author's Note so….thanks again!**

** ~Akira**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Hey guys! Sooooo sorry this took me so long to update...again. It's just been crazy with piano C.M. this weekend but when that's all over I should be able to update faster. Also, Thanks to my new Beta, Allie Goode. Sorry that this wasn't Beta'd though cause I thought I should get something up cause it's been too long. But thanks again for your lovely reviews and such! ;)**

** YAY! I replaced the chapter so now it IS Beta'd!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Grant's POV**

My whole body felt numb. The little girl - Melanie - was still sitting by the

door, waiting for Cammie.

"She's going to come back, right?" she cried as we heard another terrifying

scream from a few rooms down. Cammie's scream.

"It's alright Mel, we'll figure this out," I said as I wrapped an arm around

her shoulders so she could cry into my shoulder. I bet she could hear the

doubt in my voice. Hell, even I could hear it.

The second Cammie was first taken out of the cell two days ago, I woke up.

Great timing right? I was shocked at first to see Melanie crying as they took

my sister away. I got her to calm down and she told me what happened. I

comforted her, telling her I was Cammie's brother and that we would get out of

here.

"But what if they…kill her?" Melanie whispered, looking up at me with

bloodshot eyes. I pulled her closer with my good arm, protectively.

"She's strong. She wouldn't let those basta - er, poop heads get to her," I

tried to reassure her. She cracked a small smile and wiped the wetness at her

eyes.

I leaned my back against the wall, cradling my broken arm with the other one

holding Melanie. My face felt bruised and there were deep gashes along my legs

and torso. The interrogators had wrapped them up, though, so I wouldn't die

until I gave them whatever they wanted.

My thoughts drifted to when Dr. Steve tied me up after Cammie and Zach left.

The many men in black masks surrounding me as they dragged me into a van

through the storm. I knew where my sister was, but where was my best friend?

They were both running into the barn through the snow when I last saw him.

My thoughts were interrupted when a siren blared throughout the walls of the

base. I supported myself up against the wall, Melanie holding my hand like I

was her lifeline. I strained my ears in the dark to hear the footsteps of

guards and agents running through the hall. The cell door flung open to reveal

Cammie, gagged, with wide eyes and Tyler holding her hands behind her back.

" Tyler?" I yelled, trying to move towards Cammie but my whole right side went

limp and I fell to the floor, bringing Melanie with me.

"GRANT?" Melanie shouted. I looked up at Cammie, noticing the scars and blue

and purple bruises running from her legs to her arms and neck.

"How pathetic, Grant. Mr. Macho reduced to this?" Tyler laughed and my fists

clenched. I bit back a really nasty response since Melanie was present.

"Let her go," I said in a raspy, weak voice and tried to push myself up.

Melanie started to help me when Tyler kicked her and sent her flying across

the floor. She slammed against the wall with a sickening snap.

"My wrist!" she cried out in pain and I urged myself to limp towards her when

I was being kicked off my feet.

"No time for that, man, got to get you two out of here," Tyler said and

pointed a gun at Cammie's neck, "If you don't follow, her head gets blown

off."

"You bastard!" I spat on his boot.

"Get. Up." Tyler said and turned off the safety on the gun.

"Grant, don't leave me!" Melanie cried and I faced her.

"I will come back Mel, I promise!" I said and Tyler snickered at what I had

said.

"What a softy you are, Grant. Now start moving," he mocked and the door slid

open again. Tyler dragged Cammie and I walked in front. We walked down the

hall and came to spiraling stairs that led to different sections in the base.

The sirens were still blaring in my ears. As we walked down the stairs I heard

steps from behind us. Tyler must have noticed because he was talking into his

comms unit but when I turned to glance back at him over my shoulder, he had

dropped Cammie onto the floor where she started to struggle with the binds

around her wrists and ankles, biting down on the cloth around her mouth

because of the pain it brought to her wounds.

Tyler's gun skidded to the floor as it was kicked out of his hand by none

other than my best friend.

"Zach! What the hell are you doing!" Tyler yelled, surprised and threw a punch

at him. Zach had his usual emotionless expression on his face as they started

to fight each other. I used this chance to run over to Cammie and pull the gag

off her mouth.

"Grant, go get Melanie! We have to get out of here and away from those two,"

she said, breathless.

"What do you mean 'those two'? Zach came to save us!" I told her as if it was

obvious.

"Zach's mom is the leader of the Circle of Cavan! This is their base, Grant.

We can't trust him," Cammie whisper-yelled to me and I paused for a moment

with the knot around her ankle.

"What's the Circle of Cavan?" I asked. The name rang a bell but I couldn't

place it.

She started to say something but suddenly I was hit on the back of my neck and

I fell to the floor.

"Grant!" Cammie yelled when Tyler grabbed her again, smiling at me.

My vision went blurry as I felt the back of my neck, feeling something cold

and smooth. My hands started to shake uncontrollably. I felt weak and

vulnerable, something that I never feel. I looked beside me to see an

unconscious Zach, as much as I was confused about what Cammie said about his

mom being the leader of this place, I actually felt bad for the guy.

"Grant! Help!" Cammie stopped struggling in Tyler's grip for some reason.

Maybe it was her injuries she got from the interrogation? My eyes felt like

there were weights on them, closing them and I couldn't move my body.

"Help!" I heard Cammie screams become more distant. My eyes shot open when I

heard more footsteps rush towards me, gunshots being fired.

This was the end. I was sure of it.

"Grant? Oh god, Macey, Nick! Over here!" I heard a voice and looked up slowly,

my body protesting.

What I saw was breathtaking: Bex looking as beautiful and exotic as ever. She

knelt down beside me and checked for a pulse on my neck, not noticing whatever

Tyler placed on the back.

"Guys! I barely feel a heart beat! We have to get him out of here!" Bex said

when Macey and Nick came with someone in Nick's arms.

"We broke the rest out - Zach?" I heard Nick say and coughing erupted from

farther down the stairway.

My breathing hitched and black splotches blurred my vision again. Bex must

have noticed my irregular breathing.

"Hang in Grant! I'm here…" she said the last part quietly. It scared me to

hear Bex so frantic and unsure; she was always decisive and calm.

"Peacock, tie up Zach and get him to Solomon! Take the girl with you," Nick

ordered and I felt myself being lifted.

"What about Chameleon?" Macey asked, her voice wavering.

"They got away with her," Bex's voice cracked and I wanted to hold her. I also

wanted to beat the living hell out of Tyler as I fell back into

unconsciousness.

For once when I slept, I didn't have that dream with the two girls that

resembled Cammie and Bex. I just realized that I lived my nightmare, and that

it was even worse than I had imagined.

**A.N. Yeah, this was a really short and crappy chapter so the next one WILL be better I promise. Please Review though, it keeps me motivated and happy! I kinda just broke up with my boy friend a couple of weeks ago so I'm in a...emoness mood? Yeah. So, REVIEWS=Happy Akira! Thanks bunchessss!**

**~Akira**


	13. IMPORTANT AN

**A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted you guys to know that all of my stories are being put on hold right now (Hopefully not for long) because Midterms are coming up, more piano competitions, getting my relatives from Japan safely back to the States, and other family issues…Oh and if Allie Goode is reading this, sorry! I will send you the chapters I already wrote later and thanks again for bein an awesome Beta :). Sorry about this, I just didn't want you guys to think I'm being lazy :p And if things go okay, it won't be more than a month, at least two weeks. BUT on the upside…..My turtle is PREGGO!….we thought both of them were males though…O.o Love you all!**

** ~Akira**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N. Hey everyone! I know I said I wouldn't be updating for awhile, and that's still true, but I felt bad cuz I got a lot of inspiring PMs. So, I wrote this filler chapter of Zach and Tyler's fight. Btw, I thought this wasn't worth beta-ing since it's just a filler so...Hope it's not too suckish. **

** Chapter 13**

******Zach's POV **

I sat in the room that I always stayed in whenever I was back _home. Can I really call this home, though? _I pondered to myself and came up with an answer. _No, I really can't. _

Sure, my mom was here. I was practically raised in this one room at the Pennsylvania base. I wasn't raised by my mom, no surprise there. All I had was my Uncle Sam and Tyler. Uncle Sam was my dad's older brother and when my dad died when I was really young, he took care of me along with my cousin. Tyler and I would always compete in everything we did whether it was Cove Ops training or fighting over who got the higher ranking missions. It was after that random Cove Ops mission Sgt. Mason sent us on that my mom had contacted me, giving me a mission to capture a certain Gallagher Girl. The task would've been simple, get close to the girl, earn her trust, then capture her.

It would've gone that way if Mr. Solomon didn't show up. To my mother, he was a double agent, but I knew he was a triple agent planning to take down the COC. I've had my doubts my entire life about what my mom did and what I was trained to do. It was like he could read my mind because when I was twelve, he told me to join him one day. At first I was surprised at the sudden suggestion. How could I leave my family, turn against them? But then his ideas started to grow on me and I became more enticed by his plan.

Uncle Sam disappeared when I was fourteen and Tyler was officially orphaned. My mom took custody of him and tried to raise us both. She favored Tyler more than me, I could tell, and it hurt. She would compare us saying 'Why can't you be more like Tyler?' or 'Why couldn't he be my son instead of you useless child!' It caused me to harden myself. My mask became stronger, I became stronger. It taught me to never show emotion other than confidence, never weakness. Obviosuly when I was assigned the mission Tyler just had to be better and take away that chance of redeeming myself to my mother. I couldn't stand seeing him with Cammie, knowing that he was just going to hurt her.

_Why did I even care? _

"Zach?" I heard a voice come from behind me and turned to see Joe Solomon himself sitting himself down into the desk chair beside my bed since that was the only furniture in my room.

"What are you doing here? They know you're against them now. If they knew you were here they'd-"

"They'd what? Capture me? Kill me? Why don't you turn me in Zach?" Joe asked, his gaze boring into me.

I kept my face emotionless as I thought over his question. "Because I want to join you. I can't live like this anymore," I said after awhile and looked up at him. He wasn't smiling or relieved like I thought he would be.

"I hope you know what you getting yourself into, you're risking everything for this," he told me.

"I have nothing to lose," I told him honestly, my voice harsher than I expected.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry your life is like this, Zach. You should have been able to somewhat enjoy your life, make something of it. Even though we're spies, we need something in this world to keep us tied to reality, that we are still only human."

"What's that for you, then?" I asked him curiously.

"Her name is classified to you," he smirked (maybe that's where I got it from) at me and I smirked back.

"I thought spies weren't supposed to fall in love, Joe, what happened to that rule?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

Joe's face hardened and his eyes narrowed. "That only applies to the people who are too scared to take risks," he said and I looked at him in surprise, letting his words sink in.

"What's the plan? We have to get out of here before they find out," I changed the subject.

"First things first, I contacted some reinforcements from Gallagher and Blackthorne. We're going to get Cammie and Grant Morgan out of here then plan from there," he said and I realized the comms unit in his ear.

"What's so special about Grant and Cammie anyways?" I asked, hiding the fact that I was actually worried about them both, and guilty for what I did to Cammie...

"I'll explain all of that later so they can understand too," he said and got up. "they're here, ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I knocked out two guards by smashing their heads together. "West wing cleared, heading down to the downstairs corridors," I said into the comms that only Joe could hear, since the others still thought I was an enemy. The plan was for them to get Grant and Cammie out while Joe waited outside with the helicopter that he stole from the CIA an I would make a clear pathway for them, taking out as many guards and agents as possible.

The sirens blared, hiding my already soft footsteps against the stone floor. I came to some spiraling stairs when I stopped dead in my tracks. There they were, Tyler, my best friend, and Cammie. Tyler holding a very bruised and beaten Cammie that is.

Anger built up in me out of nowhere and I kicked the back of Tyler's head to, you know, get his attention (him getting a concussion in the process helps too). He dropped Cammie to the floor and turned to face me and I kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Zach! What the Hell are you doing?" he yelled at me and I had the urge to smirk, but he wouldn't get the best of me, even if he was a Goode. Technically he was a Grazia because of his mom getting custody of him from Uncle Sam before she died. Technicalities.

I didn't answer back so he threw a punch at me and I easily caught it, twisting his arms behind his back and pinning him to the floor. At the corner of my eye I could see Grant untying Cammie and them talking in whispers. _Cammie was safe. My best friend was safe. _I thought, when Tyler threw me off of him and punched me, sending me flying back up the stairs. I grimaced but when he walked over and grabbed me by the collar, I kneed him in the ribs and slammed him against the railings.

"You've decided to turn on your own family!" he spat at me and I kept my mask up.

"You've decided to be a heartless killer! Just like my mom," I told him and his eyes narrowed.

"She's more of a mom to me than she was ever to you! Don't talk about her that way!" Tyler yelled and slammed our heads together. Everything got dizzy and my grip on him loosened. An icy feeling spread throughout my body as I felt my cousin place something on my neck. My vision started to blur as I hear him snicker. "I always was her favorite."

I started to slip into unconsciousness when I got a glimpse of Grant being knocked out and Tyler grabbing Cammie who was now screaming for help. _My best fiend was NOT safe. Cammie Morgan, probably the most mysterious girl I've ever met, was NOT safe. It was all my fault. _

_**A.N. So how was it? Good? Bad? **_**Sorry it was short, but, you know. This will probably be it for awhile now. **_**Leave a REVIEW! Also, do any of you watch anime? If you do which ones? Who's your favorite anime character? Tell me about it in a REVIEW!...btw, the preggo turtle laid her egg :D**_

_**~Akira  
**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

******Cammie POV**

"Cammie? Cammie wake up honey," I heard his voice and I knew it was impossible.

"Dad? A-Are you back?" I asked groggily. I felt the rush of water on my bare hands and feet, mist and dew drops against the stone floor.

That's when I finally came back to reality.

"Good you're up," said another voice, a voice I preferred in my dreams.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, sounding helpless and...weak.

"We need to get you washed up for surgery," Tyler said, and my sleepy eyes shot wide open. I noticed now that the rush of water poured from the walls, the deafening sound in the distant of the falls. The waterfalls of Blackthorne.

"What surgery?" I tried to act calm. Mr. Solomon always taught us to keep calm, never show fear to your enemies, never break. Or else it could ensure death.

"The same surgery we performed on your brother, until he escaped. We can now finally finish the process. You can decide to join us, Cammie. You can join _me!" _Tyler said with so much bliss in his tone. It was sickening tha the would even ask me to join him.

They were the reasons why Grant didn't remember me or dad. Once I get out of this (which I will), I'm going to bring the Hell. I will show them the pain they've caused me and so many others. I will show them no-

"Tyler, you shouldn't be in here," said a gruff voice and Tyler smirked.

"I will be the last one she talks to, Jared, might as well give her false hope, don't you think?" Tyler said and gave me a slight wink.

_What the Hell is his problem? _

I heard the door slam and Tyler looked back at me, with my hair disheveled, my old, bloody prison clothes, the black bruises running along my entire body.

"I would never join you, Tyler. You, your cousin, your mom, the Circle! You can all stay out of my life. Stay away from my friends, my brother, and my mom, and..." I was about to say _my dad_, but then I remembered. He was dead. He would rest in peace while the ones I love are all running around in circles trying to save me.

"You will join me Cammie, because it's the only way to keep the people you care about safe. And because... I love you. I really do, and I know you love me," he said running his filthy hands up and down my bruised arms.

"Don't touch me,"I said through clenched teeth, eyes closed.

"Once surgery is over, you'll forget our...fight and you will love me again, just like at Blackthorne," he said, his hot breath against my cheeks.

"I said, _don't touch me!" _I snapped and before he knew what was coming, my foot kicked his 'special spot'. He writhed in pain, but still gripped on harder to my shoulders.

"Cammie! You idiot!" He said, slapping my face so hard it burned, another bruise already starting to form. "I'll make it so that you won't be able to fight me. You will be mine, no matter what it takes," he grabbed my foot that I had used (the only movable limb I had at the moment) and pulled it back so I was lying on my back instead of against the wall. Both of his hands wrapped around my knee cap.

_Snap_.

I screamed out in pain, fire burning up and down my leg and traveled into my spine. "My leg!" I tried to reach for my leg but remembered that I couldn't even move my arms because of the pain.

"You will join me Cammie. No matter what it takes," and with that Tyler let the cave room I was in to be left to wither in pain.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"He is not joining our rescue team. No way," Bex tried to convince Mr. Solomon for the fiftieth time.

"Bex, Zach is more in the inside than even I am. He can help us more than anyone whether you like it or not," Solomon said sternly, daring anyone to question him.

Bex gave out a frustrated huff and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I still don't think we should trust him completely," Grant said, surprising all of us. That was the first time he'd spoken this entire time while everyone was fighting about me being a part of their rescue mission. They found out that I was a part of the Circle of Cavan, even though it was against my will, and my cousin and I had been plotting to capture Cammie the whole time, also against my will. Well, they got pissed. Mr. Solomon explained that he was a double agent, working along side Grant's dad, and they were all okay with that. The jerks.

"Grant...I thought Zach was your best friend, that if anyone would understand, it would be you," Joe said staring at all of us in the eyes.

"He was my best friend. That was long over since he first plotted to kill my sister," Grant's glare was so cold I almost shivered. Almost.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, okay! If you even bothered to ask my side of the story, you know, my _life _story, you would know that I've been forced to do things I'm not proud of. Especially because my mom is the leader of the whole damn terrorist group," I yelled. Now usually I'm a pretty calm, secretive guy who doesn't get carried away with his emotions. But I couldn't stand it anymore. The few friends I actually made (the only friends I have) no longer think of me as their brother. I can understand why they would, but it still hurt to know that they would probably ever understand. No one understands. Whenever they see me, they see my mother. The woman who kills people for laughs and chases after her son's best friend's family.

As far as I know, they would never truly see Zach Goode ever again, if they ever did at all.

Everyone stayed silent until Grant's stoic face turned away from everyone, and jumped out of the now parked van to the gates of Blackthorne. "I'm going to find Cammie, whether anyone helps or not. I'm going to find her, and you better be damn well proud of that."

* * *

I went through the original emergency plans in my head. And again. And again. And again.

Suddenly it came into my mind.

"The tunnels!" I practically yelled. Liz and Jonas stopped typing, Grant snapped out of his silent trance, Bex and Macey looked up from files they found, and Nick stared at me with a _WTF _expression.

"What the f-" Nick said.

"The tunnels! I said standing up from my seat. "That's where Cammie is, the tunnels where the Sublevels used to be," I said already grabbing the emergency backpacks we packed for the mission.

"How would you know that?' Macey asked with her eyes narrowed. Actually everyone's eyes narrowed.

"Because I remember Tyler showing it to us but was subtly hinting to me that that would be our escape route if anything on our mission went wrong," I said rather convincingly.

"He's lying," Grant said. This was the second time he's spoken and each time he was monotone, not the usual goofy/semi-stupid/relaxed Grant. That was all my fault to blame.

"I'm not lying, Grant," I said glaring at him now.

"You could be luring us into a trap," Bex pointed out, she never did trust me in the first place.

"Liz, Jonas, check the surrounding area for any signals coming from the mountains, just to check," Grant ordered. Liz and Jonas looked at Grant, not used to him giving orders but shrugged and went to work on their computers.

"That's going to take to long!" I yelled, punching the wall. "Cammie could be _dead_ by now," the words came out choked. "or tortured... and she was in bad shape before," I said sounding more fearful than I expected.

"And who's fault is that?" Macey asked and Nick stood to stand beside her.

"Mine! All mine! But we need to go now!" I yelled, my temper flaring.

"We wait for the information," Grant said using his serious voice again, making everyone practically shiver.

"Fine... Then I'll go alone," I said and headed for the doors, feeling everyone's eyes on my back.

I'm going to find and save Cammie. I'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

**Oooooo That was really short xD So if you didn't catch it, Zach said the same thing that Tyler said, but with different meaning. Kind of gave me the chills. ANYWAYS! Review? I know it wasn't great but yeah. And sorry this wasn't Beta'd :( And if Allie Goode is reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCHONESS! And I'm also waiting for you to accept the connection for Docx so I can send the documents to you more easily. Thanks everyone! **

**~Akira  
**


	16. IMPORTANT AN!

**Sorry this is not a chapter. **

**Please, take the poll on my profile if you _want _this to be a chapter!**

**Sorry that I'm doing this but I would like to know what you guys want to read the most. Since school is starting again, it will be hard for me to update everything.**

**Thanks for your support and patience with me!**

**~Akira**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Zach POV**

Going through the tunnels, I went through my plan. The car I had stolen was parked in the woods with an extensive first aid kit in the trunk. Just in case.

It'd been so long since I'd been this deep in the tunnels that I lost my way a couple of times.

That is, until I heard the screaming. I started sprinting towards the noise, fearing what I would find. I swiped my old I.D. whenever there were security check points, but the screams got fainter as I head towards the interrogation rooms. My pulse raced as I realized it was coming from a different room. The 'surgical room'. I pulled out the gun from my back pocket when I saw the men with surgical masks covering their mouths and noses.

Scanning my I.D. I quietly opened the door, moving behind the curtains to observe what was going on. My throat tightened as I saw Cammie lying there, unconscious because of sedatives as they talked about the hardship of finally getting her down and sedating her for the surgery.

"I'll be right back, I have to get the brain scanner…" one of the doctor says and starts walking my way. He realizes to late that I'm also behind the curtains and I grab the syringe off tray and lower him quietly to the floor as he falls unconscious.

I take the scrubs from the rack and pull it over my regular clothes. Grabbing a mask and stealing the other doctor's I.D. card, I walk out behind the curtains and stab the other syringe of sedatives into the other doctor's forearm.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, I unhook Cammie from the machines and roll the gurney out the door. Guards notice me and nod as I hold up the fake I.D.

My pulse beats rapidly as I hear the voice of my cousin around the corner and quickly maneuver to the other direction. Once his voice fades and the tunnels get darker and farther away from the main room, I cover Cammie with the sheets and sprint as fast as I can, burning the rubber on the wheels of the gurney.

_CODE RED _

_CODE RED_

_CODE RED_

I try my best not to panic as the alarms finally sound off, alerting all of the guards in this godforsaken mountain.

Just as I'm about to grab Cammie and ditch the gurney, I see the light illuminating the morning sun and I push harder, faster until we're outside and I'm able to throw off the mask.

I bundle Cammie in the sheets and lift her into my arms and push the gurney behind some trees the opposite direction of the car to buy some time.

I feel Cammie starting to wake up in my arms after awhile, I can hear guards shouting and barking in the distance but never close enough.

"Zach?" Cammie asks and grips the sweater I'm wearing-since I already stripped off the scrubs.

"Yeah, Cammie, you're okay. You're safe. We're almost there. We're gonna be okay," I soothe her as her breathing quickens and her grip gets tighter.

"I thought you were with them…Where are you taking me?" she asks and it grimace at the distrust and hatred in her voice.

"I was with them, Cammie. But I can't do it anymore. Not when you are in danger. You're more important to me now…than anything," I confess and burrow her face into my neck as she starts to fall asleep from the exhaustion.

Once I reach the van, I lay her down and bundle her in the extra blankets and jump into the driver's seat and drive to the nearest safe house where I can contact Grant and the others.

God, Grant is going to kill me.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Merry Christmas! It's a short chapter but since I'm updating all of my stories, I think that makes up for it? I hope you guys have a nice Holiday! PM me if you have questions and leave a review (kind of like your present to me :] ).**

**~Akira**


End file.
